


Two Giant Fucking Nerds Fall In Love

by Bridgetti (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bullies, Coming Out, Everyone is at least a little bit gay, Frank is also a nerd, Gerard is a nerd who somehow manages to be popular, Gerard is big gay disaster, Gerard seems cool but he's really not, High School, Homophobia, I have made up my mind there will be smut, M/M, Mikey is the only one who knows that Gerard is gay at first, Patrick is kind of a badass, Pete is pretty emo, Pete is the only one who knows that Frank is gay at first, Red Haired Gerard Way, fight me about it, so is Frank, some OCs, teen drama, this is probably really bad, this is really fucking cliche prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero and Gerard Way seem to be very different people: Gerard has a lot of friends, he goes to parties, he wears leather jackets, he's cool. Frank has a grand total of one friend, he's never been to a single party in his life, and he is spectacularly uncool. </p>
<p>However they do have several things in common: They both love coffee, they both love horror movies, they both love comics, and they both have enormous gay crushes on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Leanne and Carina for telling me whether or not this was shit.

_****_

Frank awoke to the dreaded, slightly muffled sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and without looking, slammed his hand onto where he assumed his alarm clock would be to turn it off, but greatly misjudged the distance between him and his bedside table, smacked his hand against it, and knocked off his glass of water in the process.

“Mother _fucker_!” What a fantastic way to start the first day of school, Frank thought. His hand was stinging and his alarm was still blaring. He figured he should probably turn his alarm clock off, so he sighed and reached over, this time with incredible care and pressed the ‘off’ button. He pulled his comforter higher over his face, thinking that maybe if he just stayed in bed the world would forget about him and maybe he wouldn’t have to face the inevitable. However, the pain in his hand made it impossible to fall back asleep, so he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Frank didn’t think he had ever been as repulsed by anything before as he was when he took a look at his hair in the mirror; it looked like he hadn’t washed it in weeks (to be fair, he hadn’t) and it was sticking up in all the wrong places. He let out a long, dragged out ‘ugh’ and stepped into the shower.

By the time Frank was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a band tee shirt, his mother had already cooked him breakfast.

“Good morning, Frankie,” said his mom while pouring herself a glass of juice.

“Morning, mum,” Frank greeting was lacking any enthusiasm, sitting down at the table and beginning to stuff his face with the scrambled eggs his mom had cooked for him. He ate his breakfast with a frown and brushed his teeth with a frown and said goodbye to his mom with a frown and left his house with the angriest frown yet. Frank was _not_ in a good mood.

On the way to school Frank thought about all the stuff he would rather be doing than going there. The list included, but was not limited to: wrestling a polar bear, attempting to hug his neighbors’ angry pit bull that _always_ growled at him when he walked by, running four marathons in a row and climbing Mount Everest. But no matter how many alternatives that he thought of there really was no avoiding school.

Frank really did not want to hear about all of his classmates’ _amazing_ summers filled with romance and fun and parties. It’s not like he was bitter, because Frank’s summer was just as amazing. That is, if you count making it your personal goal to try every single flavour of poptarts that was available to you (twice), watching hours upon hours of horror movies by yourself, and jerking off as amazing. Frank was he was definitely _not_ bitter.

He made his way to his locker and was attacked in a hug by his one and only friend, Pete Wentz. Literally, one and only friend, Frank didn’t have any other friends. Frank and Pete had been best friends ever since third grade, when Frank had walked in on Pete secretly making paper snowflakes in the art room. Pete had been banned from the art room at the time after a certain incident involving a very terrified Joe Trohman, several litres of glue and piles of glitter. Pete had spotted Frank, dropped the scissors and begged him not to tell the teachers, claiming that he only wanted to help with the winter decorations and the teachers wouldn’t let him. Frank didn’t exactly remember how that had spawned a friendship, but it did, somehow.

Pete had been a pretty weird kid.

“I missed you, man!” Pete said, pulling away from the hug.

“Me too! How was Washington?”

Pete had been away all summer, visiting family in Washington.

“It was pretty cool, for the first while,” Pete said, “but then it got super boring because I didn’t have anyone to hang out with besides my cousins.”

Frank had heard tons of stories about Pete’s strange cousins, his favourite being the time Pete had found five cats hidden in one of their bedrooms, and his cousin had cried and begged Pete not to tell their parents. Pete never did tell, and he recently discovered that his cousin _still had the fucking cats_. Needless to say, they were weird people (weirder than Pete, which was saying something).

They walked down the hallway together, conversing about each other’s summers. Pete was in the middle of telling Frank something about this amazing pizza place he found when Frank saw him. Gerard Way was at his locker, surrounded by a small army of friends, his red hair as vibrant as ever. Frank’s mouth went dry because, _damn_ , Gerard looked good in his black skinny jeans, beaten up white Converse, navy blue shirt, and leather jacket.

Pete stopped too, noticing what Frank was looking at.

“Seriously, Frank? You still have the hots for Gerard Way?”

Frank shoved him and said, “shut up, he might hear you. And what the fuck does ‘have the hots mean’?”

Pete just laughed and urged Frank to keep moving. Gerard had started walking and Frank was _totally_ 100% not staring at his ass what are you even talking about?

Frank and Pete made their way to their shared homeroom where they sat down next to each other. After that, they spit up as Pete made his way to P.E (complaining because he didn’t want to ruin his eyeliner) and Frank to English. Although Frank was a junior, he was in a senior English class because of his above average marks in the subject.

Frank sat down in the back of the class, doing his best not to meet anybody’s eyes. Everyone was just about settled when the door opened again and Frank almost screeched. Gerard Way walked into the room, drawing the eyes of everyone. Frank couldn’t blame them though, Gerard was easily the most popular guy in the school, and it wasn’t just because of his painfully good looks, he was really likeable, an incredibly talented artist and he was funny. He had fire engine red hair which would’ve looked awful on everyone else, but Gerard suited it perfectly. Frank didn’t like to admit that he had had a minor (major) crush on him ever since last year when Frank had tripped, dropping all of his books and Gerard had helped him up and picked up his books with him.

Frank realized that the only two seats available were next to him, and this kid who only ever wore Hawaiian shirts. Frank hoped to every God he knew and to Batman that Gerard would sit next to Hawaiian Shirt Guy and not him. Frank did not need to embarrass himself in front of _Gerard Motherfucking Way_. But it seemed that the universe was out to get him, because Gerard started making his way over to where Frank was sitting. Frank met Gerard’s eyes briefly and he could’ve sworn he saw Gerard blush before looking away. The teacher introduced herself and then to Frank’s absolute horror, announced that this would be their permanent seating arrangement. Frank was 1000% sure that he would say something incredibly stupid and Gerard would hate him forever.

Frank spent the rest of the class internally screaming and leaped out of his seat so fast when the bell rang, he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III,” Frank said when he approached his friend, “pray for my soul.”

“Why? What happened? You look horrified.”

“Gerard fucking Way sits next to me for the entire year.”

“Oh,” Pete started, “well that’s a good thing!”

“Not when you have the social skills of a drowning giraffe!”

“Frank, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Exactly! I’m so awkward…” Frank couldn’t believe it, it was the first day of school and he was already having a big gay crisis.

The rest of the day passed and Frank went to Pete’s house to hang out (they ate pizza while Pete played video games and Frank rolled around on the floor in his incredibly homosexual misery).

Frank may have been overreacting slightly, but who could blame him? Gerard was the coolest person in the school, everyone loved him. He could date anyone, he was probably straight, and he was way out of Frank’s league.

__

***

Mikey was supposed to meet Gerard at his car five minutes ago. Gerard sighed and grabbed a piece of gum from the packet in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and sent Mikey a quick text:

__

_hurry up i’m supposed to drive u home_

__

Mikey didn’t reply, of course, so Gerard sent him several more:

__

_mikey_

__

_mikey pls_

__

_moikey_

__

_mikes_

__

_mikeyway_

__

_hurry up fuckface_

__

_mOIKey_

__

Mikey texted back that he was on his way to Gerard’s car, and he’d be there soon. Gerard seriously needed Mikey to hurry his ass up, because he was kind of freaking out. Gerard needed someone to talk to because he had a very gay issue on his hands. Mikey was the only person who actually knew that Gerard was gay, therefore he was the only person who Gerard could talk to about his incredibly homosexual problems. Mikey never signed up for being Gerard’s go-to shoulder to cry on but there they were. Gerard knew that Mikey did sometimes get annoyed, but he didn’t really mind it most of the time. Usually he just had to listen to Gerard gushing about something adorable that Frank did that day. Mikey never blamed Gerard though, coming out was really scary. Mikey was bi, and he hadn’t came out either. He was scared too, he had seen what had happened when poor Patrick Stump had come out. Patrick didn’t deserve the harassment he got, Patrick was the nicest person like, ever. Seriously, Patrick was such a precious human being, nobody even deserved to know Patrick. He was too good for this world.

Two minutes later, Gerard saw Mikey exiting the school. Mikey’s long legs carried him quickly across the parking lot to Gerard’s car.

Mikey smiled at Gerard and climbed into the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Mikey, help me.”

“Oh, hello to you too, Gee,” Mikey said sarcastically but when Gerard didn’t laugh he continued on, “what’s up?”

“I sat next to Frank Iero today, and now it’s my permanent seat!” Gerard exclaimed.

“Isn’t he the guy you’ve been crushing on for months? Why do you look so distressed?”

“Because, Mikey! I’m gonna say something dumb to him and then he’s gonna think I’m so weird,” he said, exasperated, “he looked mortified when I sat down next to him!”

“Maybe he likes you,” Mikey offered.

Gerard laughed, but then went back to his distressed disposition.

“Mikey, he’s probably straight.”

Mikey snorted, “Gerard, have you seen how fucking tight that kid’s pants are? I can’t say if he’s gay, but he sure as hell isn’t straight. He’s in my math class though, I can find out if you want.”

“Would you? Really? But make sure he doesn’t find out that I like him, I think I’d die if he found out,” Gerard said.

“Alright, yeah I’ll find out, but… I need something in return.”

“Ughhhhhhh,” Gerard groaned, “what is it?”

“You have to do the dishes instead of me for a week-”

“-Oh! That isn’t so bad I was expect-”

“-and you have to lend me your limited edition Watchmen book, and I need you to find out if Pete Wentz is single.”

“Seriously, Mikey? Pete Wentz? Of all people! You like _Pete Wentz_?” Gerard couldn’t help himself, he was laughing. It wasn’t that Pete was ugly or anything, he was actually pretty hot, he was just so emo. He was also Frank Iero’s best friend.

“What? He’s cute,” Mikey said, blushing slightly.

“I know, I know,” Gerard tried his best to stop laughing, “he is cute, I mean if you’re into the whole emo thing.”

“He’s not _that_ emo,” Mikey said defensively.

“Mikey, have you _seen_ his Myspace?”

They continued to talk about Pete’s emo-ness. Gerard claimed that on a scale from one to Ryan Ross he was at a solid nine, but Mikey was still in denial and said that he was at a six.

__


	2. Gerard's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Way, coolest motherfucker in the entire school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer!

****

Gerard had spent the entire day leading up to this. He dressed in his favourite jeans (which he had to admit, made his ass look _really_ good), and a black tee shirt. He was determined to impress Frank Iero. He had absolutely no fucking clue _how_ he was going to do this, but he would. Throughout the entire morning and during lunch he had been internally freaking out because of this. He had been so distracted that he’d written his name, the date and half of his history worksheet with the eraser on the back of his pencil. Half of him was dreading having to walk into English class, the other half was slightly excited at the prospect of maybe making friends with Frank.

So there he was, standing outside of the door to the English room. He took a deep breath. Gerard was going to impress Frank, he had this in the bag. He was Gerard Way goddamnit, coolest motherfucker in the entire school. He opened the door confidently and took about three steps before noticing Frank looking at him, which made him walk into someone’s desk, trip and fall onto the ground. It happened so fast, one minute Gerard was just looking at Frank and the next he found his face centimeters from the dusty floor.

Everyone laughed, and Gerard heard a few people say things like ‘smooth’ and ‘graceful’. One of Gerard’s friends helped him up, he dusted himself off (wincing slightly, as he had hit his left arm when he’d fallen) and made his way (incredibly carefully) to his desk. Gerard was pretty sure that his face was about the same colour as his hair by now, and as soon as he sat down, he heard Frank giggle from the seat next to him. This was it. This was the end, Gerard was sure of it. Gerard had completely and utterly blown any chance he ever had at a friendship with Frank. Gerard wondered how he had _ever_ managed to make people think he wasn’t a total loser.

“Are you okay?” Frank asked, trying not to laugh.

Gerard was definitely not okay. He was not-o-fucking-kay.

“Yeah,” Gerard muttered, not making eye contact because he was pretty sure that if he did he would spontaneously combust.

Frank seemed like he was about to say something else, but the teacher started talking. Gerard spent the rest of the lesson wanting to just curl up into a ball and hide in his desk forever. Fuck Frank Iero for being so damn cute.

***

Frank figured that from an outsider’s view, he must have looked calm, but on the inside, he was anything but. He had been internally screaming since before second period when he had seen Gerard walking through the hallway, surrounded by his friends.

Frank had been thinking about what he was going to say to Gerard throughout the day. He had the entire conversation worked out in his head. He was going to ask Gerard what type of music he listened to. He had seen Gerard’s binder, and it had a small batman sticker on it. Frank was going to ask him about batman. He was going to become Gerard’s friend. But then Gerard walked through the door, and Frank forgot everything he was planning on saying. What’s a batman? Frank had no idea. What music did Frank even listen to? The only musician Frank could even think of at the moment was Gwen Stefani, and Frank didn't even know why. Gerard had somehow made Frank forget everything, he was just _that_ beautiful. 

Gerard looked up and met his eyes for a minute and started blushing. Frank wondered why he would blush when he looked at Frank of all people. ‘Maybe he likes me,’ Frank thought. But no, Gerard couldn’t like Frank, he was probably straight anyway. But then again, Gerard had never had a girlfriend, and Gerard easily could have any girl in the school…

All of a sudden Frank’s thoughts were interrupted as there was a loud noise, and when Frank looked up Gerard had collided with someone’s desk, tripped and fallen onto the ground. Everyone started laughing, including Frank, he had to admit that it was pretty funny. Some kid helped Gerard up, and Gerard refused to meet anybody’s eyes as he walked across the room and sank into his seat, his face the colour of a tomato. It was so fucking cute.

Frank figured he should say something, so he asked Gerard if he was okay. Gerard muttered an embarrassed ‘yeah’ and stared down at his lap for the entire period.

Frank honestly felt really bad for the guy, that would’ve been so embarrassing, but that didn’t stop Frank from gushing about how insanely adorable it was to Pete later that day in biology. Frank told him about how Gerard had blushed when he met Frank’s eyes and then gotten distracted and fallen. Pete had suggested that maybe Gerard had a crush on Frank. Frank was pretty sure that wasn’t the case, but he was in a very good mood for the rest of the day.

***

Gerard, however was not in a good mood at all.

He sat in his car, waiting for Mikey once again, but this time, he didn’t send Mikey any texts. He just sat there and wallowed in his own misery until he heard the door to his car opening and he saw Mikey sit down, struggling a little with his incredibly long spaghetti legs.

“What happened to you?” Mikey asked, noticing the look on Gerard’s face.

Gerard retold the story of how he had not-so-gracefully, walked into someone’s desk and then fallen on his face the moment he’d made eye contact with Frank.

“For someone who has so many friends,” Mikey started, trying not to laugh, “you sure are one awkward son of a bitch.”

“Mikey it was _so_ embarrassing,” Gerard groaned, for the tenth time, “Frank probably thinks I’m such a loser.”

“No he doesn’t,” Mikey reassured, ”you’re one of the most popular people in the school, he definitely doesn’t think you’re a loser.”

Mikey had a point. Gerard was incredibly well liked. He didn’t usually embarrass himself, the only times he ever managed to do that were when Frank Iero was involved. He was very talented at art and he was funny. Not to mention he was incredibly cool looking. You don’t see many people with bright red hair that they can actually pull off. Gerard wore leather jackets and dark jeans and he was gorgeous. Gerard of course, had no idea that he was any of these things, and simply saw himself as a closeted gay nerd who drinks coffee all day and reads comics.

Gerard had no idea how he managed to make everyone think he was in fact, not a total loser.

Despite Mikey’s reassurance that Frank did not think he was a loser, Gerard still spent the rest of the day writhing around in his own misery. He ate ice cream by himself, watched shitty horror movies, and he thought about Frank Iero.

Gerard was truly fucked, and not at all in the way he would like to be, because seriously, Frank Iero was going to be the death of him.

**  
  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment I'll love you 5ever.


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard actually manages not to embarrass himself! (Well, I mean, sort of).  
> He does his best at least.

Gerard had English first period the next day, so he didn’t have all day to stress about it. He thankfully didn’t fall over again in front of the entire class, and was able to make it to his seat without a scratch. So far, it seemed like a pretty good lesson. The teacher then announced that they would have to work with the person next to them and fill out a worksheet. And of course, the person sitting next to Gerard was the one and only Frank Iero.

Gerard was mortified.

He was _so_ sure that he would mess something up awfully and that Frank would never want to speak to him again.

It turned out, however that Gerard’s fears were pointless, because after they’d finished the worksheet, he and Frank actually had a really nice conversation. Frank was really sweet and funny and he had great taste in music. If Gerard wasn’t already in love with him before he sure as hell was now.

Gerard had actually made Frank laugh a few times, and oh god, he was so cute when he laughed. Gerard was so far gone for him and he didn’t even know if Frank was into dudes (but at this point, Gerard was about 90% sure that he was).

Frank was in the middle of telling Gerard a story about how he and Pete Wentz (Mikey was definitely going to hear about this) had accidentally set a toaster on fire in a five-star hotel once, when the bell rang.

Gerard had totally forgotten that the bell even existed, he’d been so caught up in Frank.

Both boys grabbed their stuff, but Frank dropped one of his binders. Gerard, being a decent human being (and totally in love with the kid), sank down to retrieve it for him. When he handed the it to Frank, their hands brushed and Gerard could feel his face grow red. He was not alone though, because Frank was blushing too. Then it was over and Frank had his binder back and Gerard was panicking because he needed to keep talking to Frank. He would ask to walk Frank to his next class, yeah that’s it.

“Hey, do you mind if I you walk- or er- walk you to your next class?” Gerard winced.

“Sure,” Frank smiled.

Gerard had no idea how he ended up outside of Frank’s math class without saying one more stupid thing, but he was thankful. He said goodbye to Frank, and hurried to his next class, grinning. He had to restrain himself from jumping for joy when he sat down next to Brendon in Geography class.

“Dude, why do you look like you just won the fucking lottery?”

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked in an elated tone, stilling grinning from ear to ear.

“Do you see yourself? You look like the fucking sun from the teletubbies! I’ve never seen you this happy,” Brendon exclaimed.

“Just… nothing…”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Brendon said.

Gerard would’ve loved to explain the situation to Brendon, but that would’ve meant coming out to someone else. Gerard was pretty sure Brendon wouldn’t judge him for being gay, but he didn’t know that he could trust him to keep his mouth shut. Brendon had a reputation for having a mouth nearly bigger than his forehead (or fivehead, as some liked to call it). Brendon had his flaws, but he was ultimately pretty damn awesome (and by awesome, Gerard meant that he was _fucking insane_ , in the best way). Brendon had once jumped off of a bridge into a river (in a girls’ bikini) on a dare, he had also eaten four funnel cakes in under an hour, just to prove that he could and he had once thrown a loaf of bread at Gerard because he had forgotten to “close the _goddamn_ door.” In fact, now that he thought about it, Brendon was pretty much his only friend that he actually _liked_. Well, Brendon and Ray. Gerard just kind of pretended to like everyone else, especially the homophobic asshole jocks who acted like tormenting kids was a sport. Gerard would have loved to stand up to the guys, but he knew that if he ever told them not to call someone a ‘faggot’ or whatever then they would just turn to tormenting him instead. Gerard did not need that. Sometimes he would almost gather up the courage to come out, but then he would hear how the students talked about the kids who were openly gay. Every time he heard the word ‘fag’ or ‘pillowbiter’ uttered he felt more and more scared.

But be that as it may, Gerard was still in a fantastic mood for the rest of the day.

***

Frank was also in a fantastic mood when he entered his math lesson. He sat down next to Pete, still grinning from ear to ear.

“What the fuck are you so happy about?”

“I’ll tell you at lunch,” said Frank.

Pete looked like he was about to argue, but Mr. Anderson started talking. Towards the middle of the lesson, he started talking about a group project that they would be starting. After explaining it, he told them all to find a group of three and get started.

Frank and Pete immediately partnered up, but they still needed a third member. Then, a lanky guy with dark brown hair, a distinguished jawline, and glasses came up to them and asked if he could be in their group. He looked like he was nice, and it wasn’t like anyone else was waiting in line to be in their group, so they said yes. Turns out his name was Mikey, and he was pretty awesome. Pete seemed to take a great liking to him. The more he got to know Mikey, the more he felt familiar, Frank couldn’t place it though.

At lunch, Frank told Pete about how he had talked all of English class to Gerard, and then Gerard had actually asked to walk him to his net class! Pete said that Gerard was probably into him, and Frank had been positively elated.

***

At the end of the day, when Mikey was walking to Gerard’s car, he felt oddly satisfied. He had talked to Pete Wentz, actually made friends with him. He had also talked to Frank, and he decided that he liked Frank. If Frank wanted to date Gerard, Mikey would let him.

When Mikey got into the car, he was faced with an incredibly happy looking Gerard, who immediately said “guess what?”

“What?”

“I talked to Frank Iero today,” Gerard said, in a singsong voice, “and I didn’t embarrass myself once!”

Mikey thought this was high-five worthy, so he held out his hand and Gerard eagerly high-fived him.

“What did you guys talk about?” Mikey asked, while getting into the car. Gerard started to drive.

“Music, movies… comics,” Gerard trailed off, sort of in a trance, which would’ve been fine any other time but at the moment he was driving a car which happened to have Mikey in it (and Mikey didn’t much feel like getting into a car crash because a certain someone couldn’t stop thinking about Frank Iero, thank you very much).

“Gerard! You’re driving!”

“Wha- oh! Right!” Gerard laughed nervously.

“Anyways, I talked to Pete Wentz today, and to your boyfriend.”

“Har har har,” Gerard mocked, “so, what did you say?”

“We just talked, with Frank too. I’m doing a group project with them in math class.”

“You know, Mikes,” Gerard said after a while, “I think we’ve both had pretty successful days, and that we both deserve some celebratory ice cream. Don’t you?”

“Hell yeah!”

Gerard got chocolate chip cookie dough, and Mikey got mint chocolate chip. It was delicious.

****  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should add more dialogue between Frank and Gerard? I just haven't quite gotten the hang of writing flirting yet (mostly because I can't flirt for shit) so it's kind of difficult.


	4. Frank Smells Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my friends Leanne and Carina for giving me a few ideas for this fic!

Frank woke up feeling excited for the coming day, which was something he was  not used to at all. But now Frank had something to feel excited for; he was going to talk to Gerard today. Frank heaved himself out of bed and got into the shower. 

Frank loved showers, they were warm and relaxing. Frank used his new shampoo that apparently strengthened your hair, but he didn’t really understand how shampoo could strengthen your hair. He used conditioner because he  loved  having soft hair. Frank lazily washed his body using this women’s shower gel he had found, and he wasn’t gonna lie, it smelled  really good. It was kind of girly, but Frank much preferred the smell of  Crisp Summer Candy Apple  to the men’s scents like  Motor Oil, Liquid Nitrogen, Boxing Gloves, Fresh Aspen Pine Lumberjack Manliness or Ice Cold Beer For Men (Frank didn’t know if any of these were actual men’s shower gel scents, but he was willing to bet).

So Frank used his  Crisp Summer Candy Apple  shower gel, taking whiffs of it like, every five seconds as he always did when something smelled good. He got out of the shower and spent way too much time picking out his outfit. Frank decided on his favourite pair of skinny jeans (which he  totally hadn’t been wearing for like three weeks straight) and a Black Flag tee shirt. He went downstairs and had some cereal, brushed his teeth, said goodbye to his mom, and left.

The short boy entered the school and was immediately greeted by Pete, who looked better than usual.

“Dude,” Pete said, sniffing him, “you smell  really good.”

“Oh,” Frank laughed, “thanks, Pete. That’s not creepy at all.”

“But really,” Pete continued, “you smell like… a crisp summer candy apple.”

“Pete have you been to Bath & Body Works recently?”

“Wha-? Uh no! What is that? I’ve never heard of such a place.”

Frank gave him a look, “are you sure? Because that’s the exact name of the shower gel I used.”

“Fine okay I go there,” Pete admitted, “but everything just smells  so good .”

“I know, I know,” Frank said, “those satanists lure you in with their delicious smelling soaps and take your money.”

“So you actually bought something there?”

“Yeah…”

“I can’t believe people actually think you’re straight.”

“I know!” Frank laughed.

Frank and Pete made their way to their first period class, math. Frank was walking slowly, but Pete seemed to be in a hurry.

“Pete,” Frank started, “why are you walking so fast? It’s  math class.

“I just… Don’t want to be late.”

Frank gave him a confused look, but hurried along with Pete.

They worked on their project with Mikey some more, and only then did Frank realize why Pete had been in such a hurry to get to math class, and why he had put more effort into his appearance that day, Pete had a crush on Mikey.

Frank almost laughed out loud.

Now that he had figured this out, it became more and more obvious. Pete and Mikey had been shamelessly flirting since the start of the period. 

“Hey,” Mikey said, “do you guys wanna come over today to work on this project?”

“Sure,” Pete said, a little bit too quickly, which made Mikey giggle, which made Frank gag.

“Yeah, of course,” Frank agreed.

For the rest of the period, Frank had to tolerate Pete and Mikey ogling at each other which was pretty gross, so when the bell rang, he was more than thankful.

Frank didn’t have any classes with the other boys, so he was alone for the next few periods. He didn’t even have English with Gerard until the afternoon which sucked.

What seemed like forever later, Frank sank down next to Pete at their usual lunch table.

“So,” Frank started, “Mikey?”

“What about him?”

Frank simply waggled his eyebrows and made his best impression of the Lenny Face.

“Oh,” Pete realized, “no! He- uh- no I don’t like him- well I mean I like him but not like in that way- I- uh-” Pete stuttered and blushed.”

“Pete, you’re an awful liar.”

“I know,” Pete gave in, realizing that trying to lie would be useless.

“You always have been. Now, Pete, as much as a find your shameless flirting with him disgusting, I think you should go for it”

“Really? You think I should?”

“Yes,” Frank smiled, “I think he likes you. He flirts back, any idiot would notice.”

“Wow! Mikey Way…” Pete stared off into no particular direction, daydreaming.

For the rest of lunch, Pete has this satisfied smile on his face, and he keeps grinning at Frank. If Frank was going to be honest, it was kind of off-putting. Pete kept on turning his head towards Frank, looking like he was about to say something, but then he would just grin, like the cheshire cat or something.

Later that day, Frank made his way to English class, a little bit more excitedly than he cared to admit.

Gerard was already sitting in his chair, drawing, but when Frank entered the room, he looked up and smiled. Frank’s stomach had so many butterflies in it that he almost thought he was about to be lifted off of the ground.

He sat down next to Gerard.

“Hey, what are you drawing?”

Gerard blushed and pushed his sketchpad towards him. It was a drawing of a vampire.

“Wow! This is so good,” Frank smiled, “you’re really talented.”

“Thanks,” Gerard was blushing and Frank was pretty sure he was about to burst from happiness.

The teacher came in and started the lesson, which was incredibly boring. Apparently they were starting a book soon, but that was about when Frank stopped listening. Frank had just noticed that Gerard was still drawing, and  dear god , his fucking  hands . Everything about them, from the way they were holding the pencil to the way they looked soft but still strong was just so fucking  attractive . Frank watched his hands guide the pencil along the paper and he watched them tighten up occasionally. Frank wanted those hands to do incredibly dirty things to him. He wanted  Gerard to do incredibly dirty things to him. One side of Gerard was cute and awkward and adorable, and Frank wanted to cuddle that side to death, but the other side of Gerard was a different story entirely. The other side of Gerard was fucking  hot . Frank usually noticed this side when Gerard wore really tight jeans, or tee shirts that clung to his chest, or when his hair looked kind of like sex-hair. Gerard’s hands were now added to that list. Frank was practically drooling at this point, watching the one of Gerard’s hands that was drawing and the other that was holding the paper in place. Frank wanted those hands all over him, doing things that would make his mother  murder  him for doing. Sinful things, naughty things, dir- 

“Frank? What do you think?”

Frank suddenly became aware of  where he was , because that was his teacher’s voice. Holy shit, everyone was looking at him. He had to say something.

“Um…” Frank’s mind was completely blank, “yes?”

Bad idea.  Very bad idea. The class snickered.

“Frank, I asked what you thought this part of the book cover was supposed to represent. You clearly weren’t listening.”

“Sorry…” Frank mumbled.

“Make sure you pay attention now.”

Frank was pretty sure that he was about to die of embarrassment. Lesson learnt: never look at Gerard’s hands during class, however distracting it may be. Frank was now listening aptly. The teacher told them to partner up and discuss what they thought that the book would be about by reading the summary.

“Hey, Frank,” Gerard said, “do you want to be partners?”

Hell yes Frank wanted to be partners. Frank wanted to be partners for this project, every project in the future, and he also wanted to be romantic partners.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Hey, uh,” Gerard started, after a few minutes, “don’t worry about not knowing the answer to the question, everyone gets distracted. It’s no big deal.

“Thanks… I just hate it when that happens.”

“It’s okay, I thought it was cute.”

Frank was pretty sure that this was not real life. He had to be dreaming, Gerard just said he was cute. Frank hit his hand on the desk, yep, that hurt, this was definitely real.

“Thanks,” Frank said, blushing.

Frank and Gerard  tried to stay on task, they really did.

But then Gerard had started to tell Frank a story about how he and his friend Brendon Urie had ordered nine cups of whipped cream at Starbucks because apparently, you could order free cups of whipped cream there. Frank was laughing so hard that he snorted, which made him stop laughing immediately.\

“Did you just snort?”

“I… I uh do that sometimes… when I laugh…” Frank trailed off, hiding his face.

“Oh my God, that’s adorable!”

“Really? I always thought it was kind of lame.”

“I’m gonna make you laugh like that more.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s cute,” Gerard said, poking Frank lightly. He seemed to be a lot more confident now.

Frank poked him back, around his stomach area.

Frank was surprised when the poke made him fall off of his chair. Luckily, nobody noticed, so he sat back down.

“Gerard,” Frank laughed, “what was that?”

“I’m ticklish… okay?”

“Like, really ticklish?”

“Don’t you  fucking dare, Frank Iero.”

Frank giggled.

“I’ll fight you if you try to tickle me. You think that’s cute? That’s not cute. I  will  fight you if you tickle me.”

“Try. I could knock you out, Way.”

“You wanna bet?” Gerard and Frank were laughing at this point.

They goofed off for the rest of the class, and both of them were fairly disappointed when the bell rang.

Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys understand the part at the beginning with the shower gels, my point was that all of the men's scents are always ridiculous sounding, like they are trying way to hard to market them to men. It's just something I've noticed and I thought was kind of funny. And if you were wondering, the Lenny face that I refer to is this ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° ) (It's also known as the degdeg face)


	5. The Epitome of Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too proud of this chapter, but at least it's written.

_****_

Frank, Pete and Mikey walked up the steps to a medium-sized, classic brick house. It had a garden that someone had obviously put a lot of work into, and a wooden fence. It was a very nice house.

They had walked home, because Mikey had said that his brother wouldn’t have wanted to drive all three of them.

They entered the house and Mikey shouted out “I’m home!”

Mikey took them to the kitchen to grab some snacks and sodas, then they sat in the living room and got started on their work.

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened, and Frank heard someone say, “hey, Mikey, do you know where mom put the coffee maker?”

Frank looked up at the sound of the familiar voice to see none other than Gerard Way. Except, Gerard looked very different from when Frank usually saw him. Gerard was dressed in a worn out Bugs Bunny tee shirt, a pair of pyjama pants decorated with Batman symbols and photos, and socks that appeared to have cats on them. What a sight.

The moment Frank made eye contact with him his eyes widened in terror.

“Gerard, mom’s hiding it from you, she thinks you’re addicted.”

“Mikey can I please talk to you alone?” Gerard seemed slightly panicked, Frank wondered what he had done.

Holy shit, Gerard was Mikey’s brother. That’s why Mikey had seemed familiar! Frank couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured it out sooner. Frank had known that Mikey’s last name was Way, and that Gerard’s last name was Way. He had just never put two and two together. Frank wondered how he could be such an idiot sometimes.

***

“Mikey! You fucker!” Gerard seemed to shout but in a quiet voice.

“What?”

“You didn’t tell me you were inviting _Frank Iero_ to our house!”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to tell you,” Mikey said questioningly.

“You are when it’s the guy I’ve been pining over for months! I would've made myself look good!”

“Right well… I don’t see why you’re so mad. Just go talk to him. You guys are friends, right?”

“Mikey! Look at me! I’m wearing batman pyjamas! This is so embarrassing!”

Gerard was having a crisis. A big, gay crisis. He put his head in his hands. He just wanted coffee (and for Frank to love him).

“At least tell me where the coffee maker is,” Gerard pleaded.

“Gee, you know I can’t do that. Mom specifically told me not to tell you. It’s for your own good. You drink way too much coffee.”

“Mikey,” Gerard pouted, “pleeeeaaaassseee.”

“Gerard, no.”

Gerard walked away, muttering something that included the words ‘coffee’, ‘addiction’, ‘bullshit’, ‘Frank fucking Iero’, and ‘ugh’. He was going to go hide in his room forever. He got downstairs, snuggled up into his blankets, pulled out his emergency twizzlers from his drawer, and put on the movie _Mean Girls_. Gerard figured that at this point, he couldn’t really get much gayer.

***

Mikey entered the room again, and Frank blurted out, “Mikey, you didn’t tell me _Gerard Way_ was your brother!”

“Woah,” Mikey said, “no need to shout. I didn’t think it was important. Why do you care so much?”

Frank simply blushed and said, "he's in my English class, is all."

He could have gotten away with that, Mikey wouldn’t have asked any more questions, but Pete just had to start giggling, the little fucker.

Frank shot him a glare that said, ‘you shut the fuck up or I’ll fucking kill you in your sleep,’ which only made Pete laugh harder. As much as Frank loved Pete, there were certain times when he really hated him. Frank did not need Mikey knowing that Frank had an enormous gay crush on his older brother. But the universe seemed to hate him.

“Hold on,” Mikey said slowly, “do you like Gerard?”

“I- no. Definitely not.” Frank laughed nervously.

“Frank, you’re an awful liar. You so like him! This is amazing!”

Frank was confused, because Mikey looked like he was genuinely happy that his friend had a crush on his older brother.

“Why are you so happy?”

Mikey bit his lip for a moment, deciding whether or not he should tell. Mikey caved.

“Because Gerard has been crushing on you for months and it’s really fucking annoying,” Mikey said, in one breath, “Gerard’s gonna kill me for telling you.”

“I fucking knew it!” Pete yelled.

“Wow…” Frank was shocked. Gerard liked… _him_? Gerard could have anyone, and he wanted _Frank_? Gerard had meant it when he called him cute. Gerard _actually_ liked him. Frank could jump for joy.

“Frank,” he looked up quickly at the sound of his name.

“I think you should go downstairs and talk to Gerard,” Mikey continued.

Mikey and Pete’s version of the story was that they gave Frank some prompting to go and talk to Gerard, and Frank eventually gave in. Frank however would argue that Mikey and Pete forced him through the door to the basement mercilessly. Frank did not want to do this. He did not want to have to talk to Gerard all alone in Gerard’s room. He was sure he would fuck something up. Frank tried to turn back, but Mikey and Pete, the little fuckers were holding the door closed, and there was only one way to go. Frank gulped, and made his way down the stairs slowly. At first he didn’t even see Gerard, but then he noticed a patch of red hair peeking out from the blankets on a bed, and he heard the crinkling of a wrapper.

“Gerard?”

“...yes?” Gerard’s face peeked out from the covers.

“Mikey and Pete sent me down to talk to you… Well, I’m just going to cut to it. Mikey told me that you like me,” Frank winced, that must have been too harsh. But Frank had no idea how else to say it.

Gerard’s face flushed and he looked petrified. He managed a small, “oh,” and hid his face in the covers once more.

Neither of them said anything, Frank was sure that this was the loudest silence ever.

“Well I don’t know why you’re still here,” Gerard said, his voice muffled, “why don’t you just reject me already?”

“I don’t want to reject you…”

Gerard’s head shot up from under the covers, “really?”

“Yes,” Frank said sheepishly, “I’ve liked you for a while. Ever since last year when you helped me with my books.”

“I’ve liked you since then too. I always freeze up whenever I see you…”

“Is that why you fell in English class?”

“Um, yeah. I saw you looking at me and I kinda freaked out…” Gerard was blushing. Frank seriously wanted to walk over to Gerard and kiss the fuck out of him.

Gerard stood up and offered Frank a twizzler. Frank took it and blushed at the quick contact between them.

“Do you wanna, uh sit down?” Gerard cringed inwardly at his own awkwardness.

“Sure.”

Frank sat down on Gerard’s bed and holy shit Gerard’s bed.

“So uh,” Frank started, “how come you looked so mortified when you saw me earlier? Like when I was upstairs with Mikey and Pete.”

“I was kinda embarrassed,” Gerard admitted, “I’ve been trying to impress you and here I am wearing cat socks and Batman pants.”

Frank laughed, “nah. It’s cool. I love Batman, and those are some killer socks.”

Gerard giggled and said, “thanks.”

Gerard was seriously the cutest thing in the world right now. His hair was all messed up, he was sitting cross-legged, he was smiling, and he was wearing pyjamas.

“Did you say that Mikey told you I liked you?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah,” Frank laughed.

“That bitch! Never trust Mikey.”

Frank laughed.

“He likes Pete, you know.”

“Oh, _trust me_ , I know,” Frank laughed.

Gerard raised his eyebrows.

“They always flirt. It’s so gross.”

Gerard and Frank talked for a long time, until Frank got a text from his mom, saying that he had to go.

“Hey,” Gerard said, “um… Do you like… want to go out sometime? Like… maybe tomorrow night? If you’re free of course.”

“That would be awesome,” Frank smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down his number so Gerard could text him.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Frank!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want top!Gerard or bottom!Gerard for this fic? I'm kind of leaning against top!Gerard but I want all of your opinions too!


	6. Scooby Dooby Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

_****_

Today was the day. Frank was going on a date, with Gerard. Tonight. Frank had been nervous all day, and Gerard had said that he was excited for tonight during English that day, and he had flashed Frank this smile, and Frank had melted right then and there.

Right now, Frank was laying on his bed, while Pete was sifting through Frank’s drawers, looking for a good outfit for Frank.

“Frank, why do you have _lube_?”

Frank jolted up, “why are _you_ looking in my bedside drawer?”

“You told me I could look through your drawers!” Pete was laughing really hard, and Frank wanted to kill him because this was seriously _not_ funny. It was none of Pete's business what Frank did with his lube. Nobody was supposed to find that, especially not Pete, because now Frank would be subject to endless teasing, and jokes about lube.

“Yeah, my clothing drawers! Not my bedside drawer! That’s private…”

“Yeah, obviously,” Pete sniggered, “I’m gonna get out of there, before I find something else that puts scarring images into my mind,” he put away the bottle and went to open Frank’s closet.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Frank seriously wanted to get the conversation away from Frank’s lube, “have you got any ideas as to what I should wear?”

Pete tossed him a pair of black skinny jeans, and continued to look for a shirt. He eventually pulled out a nice gray shirt that Frank’s mom had bought for his birthday last year. Pete threw it at him and Frank started putting on the clothes. Frank and Pete had changed together before, so it wasn’t a big deal.

There was a moment of silence, and then Pete said, “so, Frank. Why _do_ you have lube?”

“Why do you think, asshole?” Frank mumbled.

Pete laughed and Frank was pretty sure he was about to kill him.

Pete helped Frank get ready, making the occasional lubricant pun, once even singing the words ‘scooby dooby lube, where are you?’ to the tune of the Scooby Doo theme song, and then shouting, ‘in Frank’s ass!’ before doubling over with laughter. Pete was one of those people who thought that he was _really_ funny.

Frank spent way to long fussing with his hair, and by the time he had his black Converse on, he was ready to murder Pete.

“Alrighty, you can leave now, Pete.”

"But I'm _such_ great company!"

Frank gave him a look.

“Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Have fun, Frankie,” Pete said, winking, and left his house.

Frank flopped down on his couch, it was about ten minutes until the time Gerard had said he would pick Frank up.

“Hey, who are you looking so fancy for?” Frank’s mom had just walked through the door. Frank was mortified because any minute now, his date (who happened to have a dick) would be arriving, and Frank’s mom had no idea that he was gay. He really didn’t want this to be how he came out to his own mother, he was waiting for the right time to tell her and his dad. His mom had said that she would be coming home late today, Frank was not prepared for her arrival.

“Um-”

“Do you have a _date_?” Frank’s mom looked really excited at that prospect.

“Uh, yeah,” Frank knew there was no sense in lying to his mom.

“Ooooooohhh, what’s her name?”

“Um,” Frank was panicking, “Gee.”

“That’s cute. Well, I’m going to go make myself some dinner, have fun on your date, Frankie!”

As soon as she left the room, Frank exhaled a sigh of relief. It’s not like Frank’s mom would disown him if he came out to her, but she would be disappointed. Frank’s worst fear when it came to his mom was that she would tell him that he was bullshitting her, and that he wasn’t actually gay, that it was just a phase. Frank’s dad however, was a different story entirely. Mr Iero was homophobic, and Frank knew that when he finally told him, it wouldn't be pretty. Thankfully, Mr Iero was usually away on business.

A couple, minutes later, Frank saw Gerard’s car pull up in the driveway. Frank said goodbye to his mom, and ran out before Gerard could come to the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t want you to come to the door, my mom doesn’t exactly know I like guys,” Frank stated awkwardly.

“Oh, that’s okay. My parents don’t know either. Only Mikey does. You look really nice, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Frank blushed, “you too.”

He wasn’t lying, Gerard looked great, He was wearing a tight fitted black button-down shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white Converse.

Frank smiled and got into the car with Gerard.

“So I was thinking, there’s this really great pasta place I know,” Gerard said, “do you like pasta?”

“Yeah, sure,” Frank retorted, “I’d love that.”

They drove off, chatting about things like school, and movies. After about ten minutes, they approached a small restaurant. Gerard parked the car, stepped out, and walked around the car to open Frank’s door for him and help him out.

“What a gentleman,” Frank joked.

Gerard grinned and led them inside. He reached over and linked hands with Frank. The waitress gushed over them for a minute, and then led them to a table in the corner. Frank thought that this was very romantic. Gerard and Frank both got Cokes to drink and they ordered their food. They were talking about Star Wars when their food came.

It was delicious, Frank thought. Gerard agreed. They tried some of each other’s dishes and joked about having a ‘Lady And The Tramp-style spaghetti moment’.

Gerard was giggling and telling Frank a story, when he looked up and noticed something behind Frank that made his expression change from delighted to terrified in mere seconds.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Gerard put his head down, “it’s Jack and his girlfriend.”

Frank knew who Jack was. Everyone in the school knew who Jack was. He was the captain of the football team, and he had a reputation for being a homophobic asshole. If there was one place that you didn’t want to be when you were near him, it was on a gay date.

“Oh no,” was all Frank could say.

Frank and Gerard prayed that he didn’t notice them, but there he was, sauntering over to them.

“Gerard? What a coincidence! And who is this?”

Gerard was mortified, he had managed to make Jack think that he was completely, 100% straight, and avoided torment. Gerard was also worried for Frank, he never wanted to see Frank hurt. Gerard thought that if Jack even tried to do anything to Frank, he would fight him. He would obviously lose, but he would try valiantly. Gerard would do just about anything for Frank.

“Uh,” was all that Gerard managed. Frank wasn’t helping either, he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Hang on… I know you! You’re Frank Iero,” there was fake enthusiasm dripping off his every word, “the little punk kid!”

Frank grimaced and managed, “um, yeah. I mean, I guess-”

“-So, what are you guys doing here? Are you on a date?”

Gerard made a noise that was best described as a grunt/voice crack. He hoped that would be a sufficient answer.

“Oh, so you are. You know, Gerard, I always kinda thought that you were a fag, now I have proof! But you, Frankie, I never thought you’d be one for taking it up the ass!”

“Frank, do you want to leave?” Gerard felt it was best if they just ignored Jack.

Frank nodded his head.

“Aw, are you guys leaving? Going off to be faggots somewhere else?”

Gerard put fifty dollars on the table, that was more than the cost of their two meals, and stood up. He took Frank’s hand in his and they left the restaurant quickly. Gerard gulped as he heard the sound of a cellphone camera snapping a photo. Gerard did not want to think about school on Monday. Frank and him sat down in his car.

“I’m so sorry, Frank! I had no idea that asshole was gonna show up and ruin our date!”

“It’s okay, Gee. And I’m not going to let him ruin our date. I know this awesome ice cream place not too far from here, it’s right next to the pier. Wanna go?”

“That sounds awesome, Frank.”

“Alright, let’s go be faggots somewhere else,” Frank mocked Jack’s words.

Gerard laughed and they drove off.

The ice cream shop was close to the lake, and it was packed with people. Gerard ordered Cookies ‘n’ Cream and Frank ordered Rocky Road. They held hands and walked to the pier, then sat down on a bench that overlooked the water. The sun was setting at this point, and Gerard and Frank were both almost finished their ice creams.

“Frank,” Gerard chuckled, “you have a little bit of ice cream, just there,” he gestured to the side of Frank’s mouth.

“Oh,” Frank said, blushing. He attempted to lick it off, but it wasn’t working very well. Gerard leaned over to him and wiped it off with this napkin, smiling. Even after the ice cream was gone, Gerard was still leaning in. Time went in slow motion, Frank leaned in too, their faces were so close that Frank could’ve counted every speck of colour in Gerard’s hazel eyes, and he could feel his lips tingling. Gerard leaned in a little bit further and pressed his lips to Frank’s softly. Frank leaned in more and pressed back, deepening the kiss slightly. Gerard’s lips were cold and soft, he tasted like Cookies ‘n’ Cream ice cream and like something else that Frank couldn’t quite place. One of Gerard’s hands cupped Frank’s face and Frank suddenly became aware of the fact that he had hands, but he had no idea what to do with them. And then there was Gerard’s tongue on Frank’s lip, and then it was in his mouth, and then Frank’s tongue was in Gerard’s mouth. It suddenly hit Frank that he was making out with _Gerard Way_. They stayed like that for several minutes, but it may have been several hours, or days, Frank had no idea. He was too caught up in _Gerard_.

But all good things must come to an end, because Gerard pulled away when Frank’s phone vibrated and received a text message. It was from his mother, asking him to come home now.

“My mom wants me home now,” Frank sighed.

“Yeah, sure, I should probably be getting back now anyway.”

The two boys held hands on the way back to Gerard’s car, and they put in one of Gerard’s Misfits CDs for the drive home.

“Hey, Frank,” Gerard started when they pulled into the shorter boy’s driveway, “do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that sounds awesome,” Frank grinned, “I’ll text you about it?”

“Sure.”

Frank leaned in and pressed a shy kiss to Gerard’s lips. He wanted to stay there, keep kissing Gerard forever, but he knew he had to go inside now, so he pulled away and smiled at Gerard, before waving goodbye and walking into his house.

 

_****  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter :)  
> And I know most of you guys said bottom!Gerard and top!Frank, but I'm still not sure because I feel like I've been characterizing Gerard as more of a top in this fic?


	7. Riverbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action-packed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know, there are a lot of homophobic remarks made in this chapter. I do not agree with any of the statements made by certain characters. Enjoy!

_****_

“Mikey! How do I look?”

“Gerard, you look the exact same as you did the last time you asked me,” Mikey looked annoyed, “you know, like five minutes ago.”

Gerard huffed and sat down on the couch. He had invited Frank over today to hang out, and he was going to be here any second. Gerard had changed his outfit about nine times, and once he had finally gotten that right, he kept changing little things with his hair, and asking Mikey if it looked good. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. When Gerard had gotten home last night, he had been smiling like a lovestruck idiot. When Mikey had asked him why the fuck he was so happy, Gerard had smiled and said ‘nothing.’ Mikey wasn’t stupid, that was obviously _something_. He figured that Gerard wanted him to ask, so he did, and immediately regretted it. Gerard launched into a play-by-play of their entire date, and he had smiled and giggled obnoxiously throughout the entire thing.

Mikey was worried though, because Gerard had told him about Jack. Mikey didn’t want anything bad to happen to Gerard or to Frank, and this was bad news. But Gerard didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to talk about how soft Frank’s lips had been.

The doorbell rang, and Gerard launched up at the sound, running to the door. Gerard opened the door to find Frank standing there, looking as cute as ever.

“Hey, Frank!”

“Hey, Gee.”

There was a brief moment where the two boys just kind of stared at each other.

“You can uh, come in,” Gerard stated.

“Oh! Yeah, okay.”

Gerard and Frank went into the kitchen where they grabbed some snacks, and then they went downstairs to Gerard’s room.

“Do you wanna, like pick a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Frank responded.

Frank sifted through Gerard’s movie collection, occasionally pausing and looking at something that he deemed interesting.

“Woah! You have the Lord Of The Rings boxset!”

“Yeah,” Gerard said, “Mikey got it for me last Christmas.”

“Can we watch it?”

“Sure! But we probably won’t be able to finish it.”

“That’s okay, I’ve seen it anyway.”

Gerard put the first movie in, and went back down to lay in his bed. He patted the spot next to him, which made Frank blush and sit down next to him. Frank took a look at the snacks that they’d gotten, and grabbed a bag of those Doritos Roulette chips. They ended up eating those and laughing every time the other boy got one of the spicy chips, which resulted in a long-winded makeout session. Frank’s lips were swollen, and he had a small hickey on his neck, but Frank was having too much fun to care. Sitting there, in Gerard’s basement, neither of them had a care in the world. They made each other forget about all the bad things, and they were able to just let go and be relaxed. It was as if the two boys were the only two people in the world, they obviously knew they weren’t, but it was still nice.

They were in the middle of the second movie, and all of a sudden, Gerard blurted out, “do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love that,” Frank had responded, kissing Gerard on the nose. They’d snuggled up against each other for a little while.

Frank and Gee were on the third movie, tossing popcorn at each other, occasionally kissing, when Frank’s cellphone started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID, it was his mom.

“Hey, mom.”

_“Frank! You were supposed to come home an hour ago! Your father’s here, he wants to see you.”_

Frank looked at the clock, it was seven o’clock and neither of them had even realized, Frank had told his mother that he’d be home at six.

“Oh, shoot, I guess I lost track of time.”

Gerard shot him a concerned glance.

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon, mom.”

Frank hung up, and told Gerard that he was sorry, but he had to go. Gerard walked him to the door. They kissed, and said goodbye. Frank took off, running a little bit, he needed to get home quickly.

***

“Hey, mom, dad,” Frank called, opening the door to his house, “I’m home!”

Frank walked into the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the table, dinner was made, and his mother gestured for Frank to sit down.

They ate silently, neither of Frank’s parents asked him where he had been, which was sort of odd, but Frank wasn’t complaining. He could sense that his parents were mad at him, but he really didn’t want to ask, so instead he just ate. He cleared his plate, and put it into the dishwasher. Frank then went upstairs so he could text Pete because he had asked Frank to give him details on what happened at Gerard’s house.

Frank was texting Gerard a couple hours later, and he was saying all this cute shit, when Frank heard his parents talking in raised voices from downstairs. He typed a quick ‘ _brb <3_’  to Gerard, and cautiously made his way downstairs.

“Well are you _sure_ of what you saw last night?”

Frank gulped, he was pretty sure he knew what they were talking about.

“Yes,” Frank’s mother started, “I saw him kiss that boy when he was dropped off last night. And didn’t you see the mark on his neck?”

“I will not have our _son_ messing around with _other boys_ , he’s not some sort of _fag_ , I’m going to talk some sense into that boy!”

Frank felt nauseous.

“Eric, no! We have to think about how to approach this. It’s just a phase, but we can’t be insensitive about it…”

Frank’s feet were carrying himself down the stairs, and before he knew it, he was walking into the living room where his parents were talking. They stared at him when he walked in.

Frank didn’t know what his plan was, he had no idea what he was going to say, he just stood there, looking back and forth from his mom to his dad.

“Frank? Did you need something?” His mother obviously didn’t know what Frank had heard.

“I- uh. I heard… what you guys said,” Frank’s parents simply stared at him. His dad looked like he was almost _daring_ Frank to continue, “and I thought, that I should probably tell you guys, I’m gay.”

Those two words seemed to have the weight of the world attached to them, and the silence was so heavy you could’ve heard a pin drop. Frank had no idea what was about to happen, but every second seemed to last forever and a quarter of its duration at the same time. Frank wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted anyone to say anything.

“It’s just a phase, Frankie,” his mother spoke up. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

“No, it’s not. I have a boyfriend,” Frank said.

“Frankie, this happens to a lot of boys your age. You question yourself, but you aren’t really gay, you can’t be gay…”

Frank’s mother sat down, and started to cry.

“Mom, it’s not a phase, trust me, I’ve thought about it for a long time.”

Mrs Iero said nothing, but continued to sob quietly.

Frank glanced at his father, wondering if he would say anything. He was staring at Frank with this disgusted look on his face, and all of a sudden, he got up and went into the kitchen.

“What, are you not even going to say anything?” Frank followed his father, acting braver than he was feeling.

“Filthy sodomites like you do not have the privilege to be spoken to,” Frank felt as though his father had just slapped him in the face, “and what the fuck is that on your _neck_?”

Frank went pale.

“Did your little _fag_ boyfriend give it to you?”

“Y-you know w-what,” Frank stuttered, “y-yeah, he did.”

“That’s disgusting,” Frank’s father huffed, “how could I have created such a filthy human being? People like you sicken me, it’s just wrong.”

“Why? Why is it wrong, huh?” Frank challenged.

“The bible says it’s wrong! And the sex doesn’t work, face it, it isn’t natural,” Frank’s father bellowed, “you’re a _freak_!”

“The bible also says that wearing torn clothes and divorce is wrong! But people do those things all the time!" Frank yelled, "and, yeah, the sex works, trust me. Just because your hetero-normative brain can’t comprehend it doesn’t mean it’s _wrong_!”

Frank had never actually had sex, but he knew it worked from the amount of porn he watched. Besides, he wanted to make his dad angry, he wasn’t quite sure why, but if insinuating that he wasn’t a virgin and that he had had gay sex would make his father angry, then so be it.

“How _dare_ you talk back to me like that! Who do you think you _are_? Go to your room!”

“What, now that I’ve disputed your argument with valid points, I have to go to my room! This is _ridiculous_! How can you be so fucking closed-minded?!”

Frank’s father stepped forward, eyes blazing with anger, raising his arm, and then suddenly Frank’s face was stinging. His dad had slapped him, right across the face. Frank touched his cheek, feeling the hot burn. Tears welled up in Frank’s eyes, but he blinked them away.

“And you aren’t allowed to see your disgusting little faggot boyfriend anymore.”

“His _name_ is Gerard! And you _c_ _an’t_ keep me from seeing him!”

“Yes I fucking can, I’m your father.”

Frank huffed, “some fucking father you are,” he retorted, coldly.

His father looked taken aback for a moment.

“Frank I mean it, you will _never_ speak to that vermin who turned you into a pillow-biting faggot again!” Frank’s father spat.

Before Frank could retort,  Mrs Iero walked into the room, her eyes puffy. She had seen what had happened.

“Frankie,” she said, her voice shaking slightly, “I think you should go to bed.”

Frank looked between her and his father for a brief moment, before turning around, and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Frank could hear his parents muttering things angrily still.

As soon as Frank slammed his bedroom door, he collapsed on his bed and started to cry. He picked up his phone and called Gerard.

“Hey, Frank!” Gerard greeted enthusiastically.

“Gee,” Frank sobbed. He tried to say something else, but nothing came out.

“Frankie, what’s wrong?” Gerard’s tone had quickly changed from happy to concerned.

Frank tried his best to explain to Gerard over phone, he really did, but he had been a blubbering mess, so Gerard suggested that they meet up. Frank sneaked out of his window, knowing that his parents wouldn’t let him leave at 11:30 PM any night, especially not this night. He was meeting Gerard at the park next to the river. Gerard had said that there was a secluded spot on the shore that he liked to hang out by sometimes, he’d said he’d take Frank there.

When Frank approached Gerard, he was immediately enveloped in a hug from the taller boy. Gerard took his hand, and led him to a path. They walked for about two minutes, and then they approached the riverbank. There was a willow tree right next to the water, a perfect place to sit.

Gerard laid down the blanket he’d brought, helped Frank sit down, and for a while they just sat there. Frank looked around some more. It was a clear, beautiful night. The sky was clear, and you could see the moon’s pale reflection in the water. The sky was a deep navy blue and the stars were out.

“Frankie,” Gerard traced a thumb over Frank’s cheek, “what happened, baby?”

Frank retold the story of how he came out to his parents that night, every grim detail. Gerard held him in his arms and kissed his head, and after a while, Frank wasn’t crying at all. He and Gerard just sat there for a while, Gerard occasionally pointed out the stars in the sky.

“I’m scared to go back to school, Gee.”

“Me too, Frank.”

“What’re they gonna do? I bet Jack’s told everyone by now, the asshole.”

Gerard chuckled, “I don’t know… all of those jocks are gonna be really mean.”

“I’m kind of scared of them, to be honest,” Frank admitted.

“If they lay a finger on you I’ll fight them all.”

“Gerard, you’d lose,” Frank said.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Frank laughed and Gerard leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but Frank found himself wanting more. He kissed Gerard more forcefully, with some tongue this time. Gerard wasn’t complaining.

It was getting heated now, Frank was on top of Gerard and the older boy’s hands were running themselves all over Frank’s back. Gerard’s hands grazed Frank’s ass before gripping it, which earned a bit of a startled moan from Frank. Gerard smirked into the kiss and carefully flipped them over, so he was on top of Frank now. His lips moved away from Frank’s, and he brought them down to Frank’s neck. He bit and sucked and made marks all over the pale skin. Gerard liked how they looked, he liked how they were slightly visible, he liked how that meant that everyone knew he was Gerard’s.

Frank’s hands moved towards the bottom of Gerard’s shirt, then under, and all over the redhead's stomach and chest. He grazed Gerard’s nipple, and Gerard let out a soft moan which must have boosted Frank’s confidence, because he then lifted up Gerard’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

Gerard did the same to Frank. Once Frank’s shirt was off, Gerard began to plant kisses over every inch of his torso. He muttered things like, ‘so beautiful’ and ‘all mine,’ which made Frank weak in the knees.

Gerard lifted his head up and kissed Frank on the lips, before diverting his attention to the growing problem in Frank’s pants. He planted a kiss right above the waistband of Frank’s jeans. He cupped Frank’s erection through his jeans, which made the younger boy whimper slightly, and then slowly unzipped Frank’s zipper. Gerard pulled Frank’s jeans down and took a good look at the outline of Frank’s cock through his boxers. Gerard then pulled Frank’s boxers down and Frank’s erection sprung free.

“Gerard…” Frank breathed.

“I wanna blow you,” Gerard said, “can I?”

“Yes,” Frank choked out, “ _ohmygod_.”

Gerard grinned. He had never done this before, but he had seen it done many times so he thought he had a pretty good idea of how to.

Gerard started by swirling his tongue around the tip. He grabbed the base with his hand, and sank his mouth down farther, to about halfway.

“ _Fuck_ \- holy shit,” Frank moaned.

Gerard bobbed his head up and down, occasionally taking his mouth off and licking a stripe up Frank’s cock.

Frank’s hands were in Gerard’s hair, pulling slightly, but Gerard didn’t mind. Gee brought his mouth down farther, and Frank thrusted upwards slightly. Gerard gagged, but kept going. He had a steady rhythm going.

Gerard was looking up at Frank with big eyes, and he couldn’t believe how absolutely _dirty_ Frank looked right now. It was the hottest thing Gerard had ever seen; his eyes were fluttering shut and his mouth was open and he was making these filthy noises. He was truly beautiful.

“Gerard, I’m gonna-ah”

And then Frank was coming, in Gerard’s mouth. It was salty and Gerard didn’t like the taste very much, but it was Frank, so he still swallowed, and grinned up at Frank, who turned his attention to the bulge in Gerard’s pants. Frank got on top of Gerard, unzipped his jeans, and pulled down his boxers. He wrapped a hand around Gerard’s cock, and started to jerk it, slowly at first. Gerard was moaning like a motherfucking pornstar, and he was encouraging Frank.

Frank brought his hand up and licked it to lubricate more, and Gerard had almost came right there because _holy shit,_ that was probably the single hottest thing he had seen in his life.

“ _Ohmygod_ , Frankie, I’m almost there.”

After a couple more jerks, Gerard was coming all over both of their chests, and Frank was lazily falling on top of him.

They easily could’ve just stayed like that forever, but all good things must come to an end, so they cleaned up, and put their clothes back on. They walked from the park together. Gerard kissed Frank passionately when he had to turn onto his street. Frank sneaked back into his house, and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For when Frank and Gee finally do go all the way, I think I have decided on top!Gerard for this fic (even though in real life Gerard is such a bottom) but I think I have characterized him as more of a top for this fic so that's most likely how I'll write it. I may change my mind later though because I'm an indecisive asshole.  
> And also, this was the first smut I've ever written so I'm sorry if it was total shit.


	8. Ben Dover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard are open about it at school.

_****_

There was something oddly satisfying about yelling at your parents, sneaking out, and then going to do the thing that your parents were so against in the first place, Frank thought, as he walked down the stairs for breakfast. Frank waltzed into the kitchen, a smug look on his face, and sat down across from his father, who was already sitting at the table, reading. Frank’s mother was preparing breakfast.

“Good morning,” Frank said, happily.

“Morning, Frank,” his mother greeted rather awkwardly.

Mr Iero merely grunted in response.

They looked like the picture perfect family, all neat and tidy. Frank figured that if someone were to look through their kitchen window right now, they would not suspect anything to be wrong at all, in fact they would most likely think that their family was quite happy, living a normal, suburban, apple pie life. This was not the case. The picture-perfect family image was a complete facade. The mother was currently having a massive internal battle, she loved her son, she really did, and she wanted to accept him, but she had grown up in a family that wanted nothing to do with gays, and everything to do with the classic, heterosexual family that she had assumed she had until late Friday night, when she’d seen her son kiss that boy.

She was at least _trying_ to accept her son, unlike Mr Iero. He was stubborn, and he was set in his homophobic ways. Currently, Mr Iero was sat stiffly at the table, trying to concentrate on the article he was currently reading about race cars (he was a very manly-man who was very interested in masculine things, such as race cars) but all he could think about was the smug-ass look on his son’s face. Mr Iero wondered what the ever-loving fuck Frank was so happy about, because to Mr Iero’s knowledge, nothing good had happened to Frank at all last night. Perhaps he had received a cute text from that boyfriend of his (Gregory, was it?) and dear god, the thought nearly made Mr Iero gag. He couldn’t stand the idea of his son being all cutesy with _another boy_ , he tried to clear his thoughts from such things by downing a large gulp of coffee.

And lastly, there was Frank, the subject of his parents’ distress. Frank was sat at the table, texting Gerard.

__

_morning, babe xo_

_good morning gerardo <3_

_gerardo? that’s a new one_

_i think it suits you_

__

Frank knew he was giggling and blushing, but he couldn’t help it, it was Gerard (well, Frank also wanted to rub it in his dad’s face that even after what he had said last night, Frank was still happy).

__

_i wanna spend time with u today but my parents are taking mikey and me to visit our aunt’s >:(_

_awh thats ok, text me tho?_

_yea, i’ll probs text u like the entire time lolzor_

_did u really just say lolzor_

_yes_

_u r such a fucking nerd i’m so glad i’m dating u_

_and ur adorable xx_

__

Frank’s dad was currently staring daggers at him, because Frank was hardly being subtle. Mr Iero wasn’t stupid, he knew why Frank was smiling and blushing, and it made him sick, if he was going to be honest.

A couple minutes later, Frank’s mom served them pancakes and sat down at the table. Frank continued to text Gerard, until his father had enough and snapped, “Frank, no phones at the table.”

Frank reluctantly sent Gerard a text ( _my dad’s being a douche brb_ ) and put his phone away. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, no one spoke except for the occasional, “pass the syrup” or “thank you.”

Frank was the first person to leave the table, and went into his room. Frank’s day consisted of him watching shitty horror movies, texting Gerard and Pete (who wouldn’t stop talking about Mikey) and only leaving his room to go get snacks. At around nine o’clock Frank got really sad because it was Sunday and he had to go to school tomorrow. He was especially dreading it because of what had happened on Friday night with Jack. Frank texted Gerard about it.

__

_what are we gonna do about school tmr? :( u know with the whole jack(ass) thing_

_idk :/ we’ll see what happens when we get to school_

__

***

Gerard and Mikey stepped inside the school’s doorway. Gerard took a look around, everyone looked pretty normal. Gerard had been half expecting everyone to point and laugh and yell at him the moment he put a foot through the entrance, but nothing like that happened. Gerard wondered in Jack and his girlfriend had even told _anyone_ , or if they hadn’t even bothered. He wondered if his paranoid brain had just imagined the sound of the cellphone camera shutters clicking. But Gerard thought that was too good to be true, and he was proven correct when he opened his locker, and a print out of the photo of him and Frank fell out. It was a little bit blurry, but anyone could easily tell what it was. It showed Frank and Gerard holding hands, walking out of the restaurant. The back of Frank’s head was visible, and the side of Gerard’s face was too. Gerard’s bright red hair was a dead giveaway that it was him, and Frank’s short stature made it obvious who it was.

Gerard heard sniggering from across the hallway as he stuffed the photo into his backpack, and grabbed his books. He turned around and saw, sure enough, Jack and a couple other members of the football team staring at him and laughing. Gerard took a deep breath, made a face that he hoped screamed ‘fuck off’ and made his way down the hallway. He wouldn’t be seeing Frank until lunch, they were on opposite sides of the school for the entire morning, but at least Gerard had art class first period. He sat down, and took out his sketchbook. He spent the entire period drawing vampires and Frank’s eyes. Gerard liked Frank’s eyes, they were a perfect shape, and Gerard loved how they lit up when Frank smiled. Drawing took his mind off what was currently happening, so he liked it.

But all too soon, the bell rang and Gerard made his way to his next class, science. Jack, his girlfriend, and four or five guys from the football team were in his science class. Gerard was not looking forward to it at all. Of course, when he got there, his preferred spot in the back was taken, and the only empty seat was right in between a Jack and a bunch of his cronies. The whole thing seemed like a movie seen, too cliche to be real. Gerard grimaced as he sat down. Gerard received several notes with the classic ‘faggot’ on them. Gerard almost laughed when he got one that said ‘pickle sniffer’ and another that said ‘sausage jockey,’ Gerard had to admit, they were becoming quite creative.

That didn’t mean they weren’t annoying and slightly hurtful though.

When the bell finally rang, Gerard leapt up from his seat, much like a frog, and left the classroom to go to Geography.

He sat down and waited for Brendon.

“Hey, Gee,” Brendon greeted, sitting down next to him.

“Hey.”

“So, uh, I heard about you and Frank,” Brendon started, “and I wanted to tell you, that I support you no matter what, dude.”

“Thanks, Brendon,” Gerard smiled, “that means a lot.”

Gerard and Brendon talked for the entire period, then Brendon made his way to history class, and Gerard to math.

Gerard hated math. He was shit at it, and there was nobody he liked in the class. Not to mention the fact that the teacher was a complete pushover, and couldn’t teach for shit. It was also ten times worse today, because Gerard had math with Jack.

Gerard was just hanging out, scrolling through tumblr on his phone, when Jack sat down next to him.

“Hey, Gerard!”

“Hello, Jack,” Gerard sighed.

“So, how’s your little boyfriend, Frankie?”

“He’s perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Jack winked.

Gerard stiffened and immediately pulled out his phone and sent a text to Frank.

__

_FRANK R U OK_

_yes <3_

_JACK SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE ME THINK U WEREN’T_

_ugh, he’s just trying to make u mad, people r being mean but nothing drastic has happened_

_I’LL FIGHT EVERYONE BEING MEAN 2 U_

_dont worry about it bby_

_r u sure_

_yes, clam urself_

_ok frank i am “clamed”_

_whoops i meant calm not clam lol_

_ur so cute_

__

Gerard put away his phone at that moment, because the teacher was giving them instructions.

***

The supply teacher was trying, she really was. But it was no use, the students weren’t listening to her at all. Everyone was talking, and running around the classroom. Frank felt bad for her, she would probably abandon her career as a teacher after this experience. Frank had tried to listen at first, but it hadn’t worked, so he had pulled out his phone instead.

Frank was texting Gerard, minding his own business, when suddenly, someone was yanking the phone out of his hands.

“The fu-”

“-awww,” Frank looked up to see one of the guys on the football team, holding his phone, reading his texts.

“Give that back, please.”

“No, I think I’ll read out you and,” he laughed, “Gerard’s conversation out loud.”

Frank suddenly regretted putting so many heart emojis after Gerard’s name.

He scrolled up to a random point in the middle, and started to read, occasionally pausing to mock Frank. Frank was just happy that he had never sexted Gerard. Around two minutes in, Patrick Stump stood up and attempted to snatch the phone away from the football kid. Patrick jumped up and grabbed it.

“What the fuck, Stump?”

“I could ask the same to you, Dover.”

“I’m just having fun.”

“It doesn’t look like Frank’s having much fun, does it?”

“God, all you fags are so stuck up.”

Patrick huffed and walked over to Frank, handing him his phone back.

“Thanks, man,” Frank smiled.

“Anytime, I know how it feels to be harassed for something you can’t change.”

Frank laughed, “God, that Dover guy is such an asshole.”

“Ben’s been annoying me ever since he even saw me. But he’s stopped ever since I saw him trying to buy viagra at the drugstore.”

“Oh my god,” Frank laughed, “wait… his name is _Ben Dover_?”

“Yeah,” Patrick grinned.

“That’s like… the _gayest_ name I’ve ever heard, literally.”

Patrick and Frank talked for the rest of the period. Turns out that Patrick was kind of a badass, he was short (shorter than Frank!) and he looked really unthreatening, but you didn’t want to fuck with Patrick. There had been an incident last year, where this mega-asshole named Craig Dell had his dick pics released. Turns out it had been Patrick who hacked his phone, after Craig had attempted to shove Patrick in a locker, and pants him in gym class. Patrick hadn’t really told anyone that he had done it, but Craig knew, so he made sure to stay away from Patrick after that.

Frank invited Patrick to come and eat lunch with him, Gerard, Pete and Mikey that day. Patrick obliged, saying that he usually ate in the music room.

When Frank finally saw Gerard, it was at his locker before lunch.

“Hey, babe,” Gerard grinned at him, “how was your morning?”

“Filled with homophobia and attempted learning,” Frank said, “how about your’s?”

“Pretty much the same. I honestly thought it would be worse, but people just keep calling me a fag, which I can deal with.”

“There was an incident where Ben Dover stole my phone and read out our text conversation, which was embarrassing to say the least, but then Patrick Stump saved me and he’s actually really awesome so I invited him to eat lunch with us, is that cool?”

“Sure, any friend of your’s is a friend of mine.”

On the way to the lunchroom, Gerard timidly grabbed Frank’s hand. He figured that everyone kinda knew already, so they might as well just be open with it. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Pete and Mikey. Soon after, Patrick joined them. So did a few of Gerard’s friends Ray and Brendon who had been sitting with the jocks but had gotten annoyed at them bashing Gerard and Frank’s relationship, so they went and sat with them instead.

Gerard and Frank were earning looks from the football team’s table, and Frank, being the shit-disturber he was, leant in and kissed Gerard on the mouth, just to piss them off. It certainly worked. Frank was determined to show them that he and Gerard didn’t care what they said, they were still going to be open and be happy. Frank knew that they were being that annoyingly cute couple who don’t stop kissing and flirting, but he couldn’t help it, Gerard couldn’t either. For one thing, Frank was unbelievably intoxicated with Gerard, and another, the reactions they were getting were priceless. Frank didn’t think he would stop kissing Gerard if someone paid him.

Frank soon discovered that Ray and Brendon were pretty cool, and he enjoyed their company a lot. Pete and Mikey were still shamelessly flirting, Frank wondered when they would finally just date.

After lunch, Gerard and Frank had English, so they walked there together, holding hands.

So far, the day had gone pretty well, Frank was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He could deal with stares and being called a fag. The thing with the cellphone had been pretty embarrassing, but Frank had gotten over it, because it’s not like Gerard and him had talked about anything particularly detrimental, the only mildly suggestive thing had been when Gerard texted him after their encounter beside the river, saying ‘ _i had fun tonight ;)_ ’ along with a banana emoji, to which Ben Dover had “ooohhh”ed and scoffed at.

English class was particularly uneventful, the only interesting thing that had happened was their teacher had been having a very bad hair day.

Frank went to Pete’s house that night, where Frank teased him about Mikey and played video games with him for several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long-ass chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


	9. Good Effort, Gerard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too cliche oh jeez

_****_

When Frank got home from Pete’s house, neither of his parents were at home. He went into the kitchen, made a sandwich, grabbed some chips and a Kool Aid pouch, and climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. He sat down and pulled out his laptop, ready to relax and watch some Gossip Girl. Frank was very ashamed to admit that he did watch Gossip Girl, he had only watched it for a good laugh at first, but now he was a legitimate fan. He connected a whole lot with Blair Waldorf, and Nate Archibald was hot (not nearly as hot as Gerard, though). Frank was a closeted Gossip Girl fan, meaning that if anyone ever asked Frank whether or not he watched Gossip Girl, he would fervently deny it.

Frank was pondering the dynamics between Serena and Blair’s friendship, when he heard his mother come home. Frank heard her footsteps ascending the stairs, but instead of going in the direction of her bedroom, she turned to Frank’s and knocked on his door before entering.

When Frank caught sight of her, he shut his laptop so quickly she ought to have thought he had been watching porn or something like that. He figured that if his mother had to guess what Frank watched on his laptop all day, she would most likely guess porn before Gossip Girl.

“Hey, mom,” Frank greeted awkwardly..

“Hi, Frank,” she walked across his room and sat down on his bed, “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Frank said.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said on Friday,” his mother started.

Frank said nothing, he simply sipped his Kool Aid pouch.

“And, from now on, I support you,” she continued, “you’re my son, and I love you, and I want you to be happy, and if other boys make you happy, then so be it.”

“Thanks, mom,” Frank smiled, “that means a lot.”

Mrs Iero pulled Frank into a hug and only let go after far too long.

“And I want to meet this Gerard boy,” she said, “I need to know if he’s right for my son.”

Frank grinned, “yeah, okay.”

“So, I thought since your father’s in Michigan again, we could go out for dinner!”

__

***

Gerard was trying to think happy thoughts. Gerard was trying to imagine that it was still Wednesday night, he was still hanging out with Frank, drinking soda and making out and watching movies.

But it wasn’t Wednesday, Gerard wasn’t having fun with his boyfriend, it was Thursday, and it was last period. Gerard was in math class, and Jack had been bothering him all period. He would’ve been able to deal with Jack simply sitting next to him, but the teacher had made the two of them partner up and share answers. Jack had made fun of Gerard for every single incorrect answer he got. Which was incredibly hypocritical, because although Gerard considered himself bad at math, he was nothing compared to Jack. The guy had gotten confused when faced with the question 100-25. If Gerard were picking players for a math competition and he had Jack as one choice, and a cow as the other, he would go with the cow.

Gerard wasn’t one for being over-dramatic (Mikey would argue differently) but this was agony.

“You know, Gerard, you used to be less of a bitch before you decided that you liked dick.”

Gerard slammed his head against his desk. This was torture, he had been sitting here, next to the biggest asshole in the world for the entire lesson, and there was still ten minutes left. Gerard just wanted to leave, he was going to the mall with Frank after school today, and he couldn’t wait.

“Why does Frank even like you? You’re awful.”

“What the fuck, Jack? What the fuck crawled up you ass?” Gerard had finally had enough.

“Nothing crawled up my ass! I’m straight! Having things up your ass is gay,” Jack was getting defensive now.

“Don’t worry, Jack, everyone know that you’re straight,” Gerard sighed, “but just so you know, there’s nothing wrong with not being straight.”

“I am straight! I’m not a faggot!”

“Okay, okay, chill. I was just wondering if maybe the reason you were getting so defensive was just because of internalized homophobia or whatever.”

Jack huffed, “whatever man, go back to sucking Frank’s dick.”

“Well at least I’m actually getting some.”

Jack didn’t say anything, but went back to attempting to solve a math question.

Gerard watched him, and chuckled slightly.

“What?” He asked, trying to sound tough.

“Nothing,” Gerard looked away.

“Tell me, faggot-loser!”

“Just, you really are all muscle. People used to tell me that, and I always gave you the benefit of the doubt, but now I really know how dumb you are.”

“You’re gonna regret that!”

“What are you gonna do, call me a faggot one more time?”

Jack didn’t know what to say. That had been what he was going to do. He just assumed that faggot was the worst thing to call someone. Gerard knew of his ignorance, he had what Gerard liked to call Straight White Boy Disease, symptoms include: trying too hard in gym class, wearing Nike tube socks, being incredibly insecure about your sexuality and calling girls sluts just because they don’t want to fuck you. Jack was obviously angry at Gerard, but he didn’t really care.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, Gerard leapt out of his seat and snatched up his books quickly. He made his way down the hallway to his locker. After he put all of his stuff away, he went to go and look for Frank.

Gerard walked to Frank’s locker, but found that he wasn’t there. Gerard figured that maybe he got out of class late, but he didn’t know what Frank had had last period, so he decided just to wait there. He sent a text to Frank after a few minutes.

__

_babe where u at_

__

After ten minutes or waiting at Frank’s locker, Gerard hadn’t gotten any response, and he couldn’t see Frank anywhere. Gerard got up and started to look for him. He walked along a few hallways, but there was no sign of him at all. Gerard was starting to worry, he pulled out his phone and dialed Frank’s number, but he didn’t pick up. Gerard was walking down the tech hallway when he heard people’s voices. He sped up into the direction of the voices. Gerard rounded a corner and was met with the sight of Frank being held up against a wall by the one and only, Ben Dover, surrounded by a couple other guys on the football team, including Jack. Gerard was outraged! How dare they touch him! How dare they lay their hands on his Frankie! They didn't deserve to even _know_ Frank.

“Hey!” Gerard yelled.

“Oh would you look at that,” Ben mocked, “your boyfriend is here to save you, Frankie!”

“Gerard!” Frank breathed.

“Put him the fuck down down!” Gerard was trying his very best to be intimidating, but all of these guys were at least several inches taller than him, and Gerard had about as much muscle mass as a pancake.

“Calm down, Gerard! We were just having fun, weren’t we, Frankie?”

Frank shook his head nervously. Gerard didn’t know what to do, he hoped a teacher would come, but it was after hours. Gerard had never expected this, the football jocks never really did anything this drastic, they usually just shouted across hallways or teased, Gerard had never seen them hold someone against the wall a spit insults at them like it was a sport. Gerard noticed that the side of Frank’s face was slightly red, and the thought of any of those guys hitting Frank made him want to throw up.

Gerard ran forward, he had no plan in mind as to how he was going to get Ben to back off, but he quickly decided that he would attempt to push him off. Gerard was about to do just that, when another jock that Gerard had never bothered to learn the name of (part of Gerard sort of hoped that he had an unfortunate name like Ben Dover did), grabbed him and held him back, before saying, “back the fuck off, your precious little slut will be fine as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“We were just telling Frank what an ugly, gross little fucking fag he is,” Ben continued, “what a pathetic worthless little pillowbiting fuck he is, isn’t that right,” he turned to Frank, “you’re just a worthless little cocksucking faggot, aren’t you? I wonder what your parents said when they found out that they had a pansy-ass flamer as a son, huh? What did they say, Frankie?”

Gerard fought against the grip of the guy holding him, but to no avail. Gerard wanted to smash Ben’s head into the ground right now. Frank said nothing, and for a moment Gerard feared that he was about to burst into tears (Gerard knew what had happened when he told his parents), but then his expression changed, and he spat right in Ben Dover’s face. Ben recoiled, and dropped Frank.

“You little shit! How dare you! You fucking disgust me!”

“The feeling’s mutual, Ben Dover. And you’re one to talk, I wonder what your parents would say if they found out that they had raised a complete _shitcunt_! I wonder what they had thought when you were born, it couldn’t have been anything good considering that they named you _Ben Dover_ ,” Frank spat, “don’t you have better things to than harass people about things they can’t change?”

Ben’s name was obviously a soft spot for him, and apparently mentioning his parent’s had been crossing a line (not that Ben himself wasn’t crossing all sorts of lines himself) because he walked right up to Frank, grabbed him and threw him into the wall forcefully. Frank’s shoulder whacked against it, Gerard thought that must be really painful. Ben scoffed, “disgusting,” and walked away, the other jocks followed. Frank had fallen down into a heap on the floor, which broke Gerard’s heart.

They walked away laughing, leaving Gerard to rush to Frank’s aid. He lifted Frank’s head off of the ground and pulled him into his lap.

“Frankie, are you okay?” Gerard kissed his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“What did they do to you? What did they say?” Gerard demanded.

“Just the usual, you know, the punched me a couple times, but it was okay.”

“They punched you? _A couple times_?!”

“Yeah bu-”

“-which one?”

“Gerard, please don’t do something stupid,” Frank pleaded.

“ _Which one_ , Frank?!”

“...Jack.”

“I’m gonna fight him.”

“Gerard, no! You’re going to get hurt! I’m sorry but those guys could fuck you up.”

“I don’t care, he hurt you, he can’t do that. The throw to the wall was bad enough! I’m not gonna let any of those dicks get away with that!” Gerard stood up, Frank saw no use in arguing at this point.

Gerard helped Frank up and they followed the sound of the football team’s laughing. Gerard broke into a run and told Frank to stay behind. He soon caught up to the team.

“Hey, assholes!” Gerard shouted, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

They turned around. Gerard didn’t wait for them to say anything, he walked directly up to Jack and punched him directly in the jaw. Gerard had no idea how much punching someone would hurt, but it was worth it to see Jack recoil and fall over.

The other members of the football team stared at him in shock for a moment, before Ben came to his senses.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” he said, stepping forward.

Gerard had no idea what ‘it’ was, but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to finding out. Apparently ‘it’ had been a hard punch to the gut, which Gerard was currently hunched over and clutching his abdomen because of. Gerard stood up and aimed a kick at Ben’s side, which must’ve surprised him because he fell over. But it seemed that was where Gerard’s fighting skills peaked, because by the time Frank had dragged him away, he had a swollen lip, his ribs were aching, and he could feel a bruise forming on his hip. But Gerard was still proud of himself, he had stood up for his boyfriend! Honestly, he did better than he thought he would have. Hopefully the black eye he had given Jack would remind him not to mess with Frank or Gerard again.

Frank got him in the car, where he inspected Gerard’s batltle wounds. Frank concluded that he was fine, before sighing and saying, “you’re an idiot, you know.”

“But I’m your idiot,” Gerard grinned.

Frank smiled, “it means a lot, what you did.”

“Well I was at least going to try to fight back, even though I failed miserably, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“You fought valiantly,” Frank said, his voice filled with affection.

“Thank you, good sir,” Gerard responded in a mock- posh accent, which made Frank giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!   
> also pls comment because I need to know what you guys think of this fic so far!


	10. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard make a cake (and do other things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO CLARIFY- I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, that it was taking place like a month later, so this chapter and chapter nine take place sometime in October.

_****_

On the drive to Frank’s house (Gerard didn’t want to have to explain this to his family just yet, and Frank’s parents wouldn’t be home for a while), Frank seemed kinda down, and his mood didn’t really improve when they got to Frank’s room. Frank just sank down onto his bad sadly.

“Frank?” Gerard asked, while sitting with Frank on the bed.

“Yeah, Gee?”

“You know- you know not to believe anything they said right?”

“Yeah…”

“Frank, you aren’t pathetic, and you aren’t worthless. And you certainly aren’t ugly.”

Frank nodded sadly, “they just said that a lot, and you know when someone says something a lot, you start to believe it…”

“Aw, come here, babe,” Frank scooted over to Gerard and let the older boy wrap his arms around him.

Gerard kissed his head and he made Frank forget all of the awful things that were said to him earlier. Gerard and him talked about school, and movies and they told each other stories until Frank asked Gerard if he was hungry, and they’d gone downstairs to the kitchen.

“So,” Frank started, “what do you want to eat?”

“What do you have?”

“Um,” Frank began to search through the cupboards, “we have… we don’t really have anything good right now, my mom hasn’t been grocery shopping in a while.”

“We could make something,” Gerard suggested.

“Like what?”

“Do you like cake?”

“I love cake,” Frank grinned.

“Awesome.”

Gerard and Frank looked up a recipe online, for a simple vanilla cake, washed their hands, and got to work, grabbing all of the ingredients.

A couple minutes later, Gerard was concentrating hard, attempting to get the perfect amount of sugar into the measuring cup. He had a look of determination on his face, and his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth. Frank thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Frank thought _Gerard_ was the cutest thing he had ever seen (granted, he also thought Gerard was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, which sort of confused him, he didn’t understand how Gerard could go from a precious cinnamon roll to a sex god in mere seconds).

“What are you staring at?” Gerard asked playfully.

Frank jumped and blushed, he hadn’t noticed he’d been staring.

“You’re cute,” Gerard stated.

“I think you’re cuter.”

“Well, I think you’re the cutest,” Gerard exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and kissing him. They had made out for about ten minutes, which got them a little bit off track with the cake, but they had gotten focused once again after a small flour fight.

When the cake was in the oven, they made the icing. Frank licked the spoon and got a little bit on his nose, which Gerard wiped off. They’d kissed again, this time more intensely, Gerard pressing Frank’s back against a counter top. Frank pulled away for a moment to sit down on top of the counter, where he spread his legs apart so Gerard could fit between them. Gerard kissed him again, and Frank wrapped his legs around the older boy’s waist. Gerard started playing with the hem of Frank’s tee shirt, when the oven started to beep.

Gerard pressed his forehead against Frank’s and said, “damn that cake.”

He turned around and pulled it out of the oven, the smell of delicious cake filling the air around them. They iced the cake, and cut themselves some pieces. They sat at the dining room table, feeding each other pieces of cake and giggling. If anyone else was there with them, they probably would’ve thrown up by now, considering how annoying they were being, all cute and coupley and giggly.

After they were done eating, they went back up to Frank’s room. It suddenly hit Frank that they were _in his room_ , like, his bed was there, and he was with Gerard. Frank remembered every single one of his late night fantasies at that moment, and everything became very awkward, as if Gerard had had the same thought process exactly.

“Uh,” was all Gerard managed to say for a second, “I like your bed.”

Frank laughed, “thanks, I guess.”

He sat down next to Gerard awkwardly, wondering what he should do. He turned to Gerard, but the other boy was already looking at him. They locked eyes for a moment, and leant in, their mouths pressing together. Gerard looped an arm around Frank’s waist and deepened the kiss. Gerard’s lips were really soft, and he tasted like cake. Frank thought that he must taste like cake too right now. Gerard ran his tongue along Frank’s lower lip, Frank opened his mouth slightly and let Gerard’s tongue slip in. Gerard pushed Frank down lightly, so he was lying down and Gerard was on top of him. Gerard kissed him again on the mouth, but then he started to move his lips down Frank’s jaw and to his neck, the younger boy letting out a soft moan.

Gerard’s hands were playing with the hem of Frank’s shirt, and then they were trailing up and down Frank’s chest.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah, Frankie?”

“Are we gonna, like, go all the way?”

“Only if you want to? Do you want to?”

Frank bit his lip, “yeah, yeah I do.”

“Okay,” Gerard said, “well, do you uh, have stuff?”

“I have lube,” Frank said, reaching over and pulling the small bottle out of the drawer, “and I could check in my, uh, parents bathroom to see if there’s any condoms in there.”

“Alright.”

Frank got up, and walked into his parent’s room, ignoring the obvious issue in his pants. He entered their bathroom and look around for a little bit, until he found a box. Ew, Frank’s parents had condoms, Frank shuddered.

“Part of me kind of hoped that they didn’t have any,” Frank announced while walking into his room, shutting the door behind him, “now I’m just grossed out because this means that my parents have sex.”

Gerard laughed, “ew.”

Frank placed the condom on his bedside table, next to the lube and joined Gerard on the bed.

Gerard pushed him down lightly again, and pulled off Frank’s shirt quickly. Frank grabbed at the hem of Gerard’s shirt, helping him pull it off too. Frank allowed himself just to stare for a moment, gawking at the sight before him. Gerard was in no way muscular, but he was thin for the most part. Gerard’s pale chest stood out shockingly against the fabric of the black jeans he was still wearing. He looked beautiful.

However Frank didn’t get to gawk at him for too long, because Gerard brought his head down to Frank’s collarbones, and sucked on the skin more.

“You’re perfect,” Gerard muttered, “beautiful... I’m so lucky...”

Apparently, Gerard really liked making marks. But Frank liked it too, he bit back moans and tangled his hands in Gerard’s fire red hair.

The older boy’s hands ran themselves all over Frank’s chest, grazing over Frank’s nipples, which made him gasp. Gerard stopped and did it again, loving the effect it had on Frank. Gerard brought his mouth over Frank’s left nipple and listened to the gorgeous whine that sounded from Frank. He used one of his hands to caress the other nipple.

Gerard’s hands drifted down to the waistband of Frank’s jeans, and then inside Frank’s jeans, and then onto Frank’s growing problem.

“Ger-ah,” Frank breathed when Gerard’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Gerard suddenly pulled his hand out, (which made Frank whine at the loss of contact), started to undo Frank’s zipper and pull Frank’s jeans down. This was going too slowly for Frank, who helped Gerard along by wiggling his hips to get his too-tight skinny jeans off once and for all.

Frank helped Gerard out of his pants and caught his breath for a minute when they were both dressed in nothing but their boxers. Gerard kissed Frank again, and rubbed his erection on Frank’s. Gerard’s breath hitched when Frank snaked a hand into Gerard’s boxers and began to stroke him within the confinement.

Frank stopped stroking and used both hands to pull Gerard’s boxers down and off of his legs. Gerard did the same to Frank, and at last, they were both free of all barriers, it was just them.  Frank was blushing slightly, obviously nobody had ever seen him naked before. Gerard had only ever been with girls, at parties. That had been before Gerard knew he was gay, but it did make for some experience, so Gerard wasn’t nearly as embarrassed as Frank was. “You’re perfect, Frankie,” Gerard meant it. Frank was perfect to him. Gerard honestly thought that Frank was the most beautiful human being in the world- hell- he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He beat everyone, and everything. No amount of supermodels or beautiful bouquets of roses would ever live up to Frank’s beauty. Gerard kissed Frank deeply on the lips, trying to convey his thoughts as best as he could.

Frank reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lubricant he handed it to Gerard, who poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Frank spread his legs to give Gerard more room. Gerard circled around Frank’s hole with his slick fingers, before timidly pressing one in. Frank could handle this, but Gerard was set on being ultra-gentle with him. Gerard had barely moved his finger at all.

“Gerard, you can do more, I _have_ fingered myself before.”

“Oh my god,” Gerard paused, “the thought of you, all alone here, fucking yourself on your fingers is just enough to make me come already…”

Gerard added a second finger in, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion that made Frank moan loudly.

“What do you think about Frankie?” Gerard asked, in a low voice.

“You,” Frank breathed shyly.

“Me? What about me?”

“Fuck- just you, what you’re doing right now,” Frank admitted, blushing, “you, fucking me.”

Gerard moaned and added a third finger.

“Gerard, I’m fine- just- just- fuck me already.”

That was good enough for Gerard.

He reached over to Frank’s nightstand and grabbed the condom. He unwrapped it awkwardly (his hand was quite sweaty so it was difficult) and finally rolled in onto his cock. Frank picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some out, which he applied to Gerard’s cock.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Frank confirmed.

Gerard kissed Frank once more, and then pushed in a little bit. Frank winced a bit, and Gerard waited for him to adjust before pushing in the rest of the way.

Once Gerard was in all the way, he pressed his lips to Frank’s and began to move. Frank suddenly let out a high whimper or pleasure, and Gerard assumed that he had hit Frank’s prostate. Gerard attempted to get that angle once again, and after a few tries, he did.

Gerard let out a moan and a string of incoherent words.

“Fuck- Frank- you feel so good,” Gerard moaned.

Gerard used his other hand to jerk Frank’s dick. His thrusts were becoming erratic now, he was close.

“Gerard, I’m gonna-”

Then Frank was clenching tight around Gerard and coming all over his stomach. Gerard climaxed soon after and collapsed on top of Frank. He pulled out, and threw the condom into the small trash bin in the corner.

Frank was wrapped up in Gerard’s arms. Frank knew that they couldn’t fall asleep because his parents would be coming home soon.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_****  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was literally the most awkward thing to write it took forever and I hope it wasn't shit because I am not at all good at writing smut I literally had to look up 'how to kiss' in order to write a kissing scene  
> ALSO I will not be able to update for like two weeks because I'm going to camp and they don't have wifi there, so goodbye friends.


	11. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what it sounds like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is super late and I'm really sorry! I meant to write this chapter and get it up shortly after I got back from camp, but I had a small case of writer's block so I decided to procrastinate. I was going to a cottage for a week, and I figured that I would be able to write once I got up there, but there was no internet connection, so I couldn't write. So please forgive me!!  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

The two boys were entwined together, Frank’s head resting on Gerard’s chest, just enjoying the time they had to lay there with each other, before they would inevitably have to move. Gerard was drawing circles on Frank’s back, and playing with his hair. It felt really nice. Frank didn’t want to get up. He knew he had to, there was still come sticking between them which probably should have been disgusting but for some reason wasn’t. Frank sighed and sat up slightly, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. It was six o’clock, Frank was pretty sure that his parents would be coming home at seven that night. Frank was wholeheartedly dreading having to face his father, but he still had an hour before he had to, and Gerard didn’t have to leave for another half an hour or so. Frank stood up, wincing slightly at the dull pain in his ass. Gerard’s groan of protest at him standing up made him both swell in giddiness and break his heart at once. But Frank wouldn’t be gone for a while, he was just going to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean them up and a glass of water. He grabbed some old boxers and pulled them on, then made his way to the bathroom.

Frank knew that he would probably be feeling this for days, but it didn’t really matter to him all that much; he was glad that he had finally lost his virginity, and that he had lost it to Gerard.

Frank walked back into his bedroom where Gerard was now sitting up in bed with an expression of extreme contentment on his face. That was probably the cutest thing Frank had ever seen. But when Frank sat down and let out a small wince at the pain, that expression turned into one of great concern.

“Oh my God, Frankie are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Frank assured, “I’m totally fine.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Gerard. I’m okay,”

Gerard frowned, “but you’re in pain.”

“Gerard,” Frank began, “having a cock up your ass has to hurt at least a _little_ bit.”

“True,” Gerard chuckled.

They leaned in for a quick kiss. Gerard had taken the cloth Frank had in his hands, and he used it to clean Frank up as gently as possible and then himself.

“My parents are coming home soon,” Frank sighed, “you have to leave in like half an hour.”

Gerard pouted.

“I know, I don’t want you to leave. And I really don’t wanna talk to my dad.”

Gerard hugged him, “if he gives you any trouble you can just talk to me, you know?”

“Yeah,” Frank smiled, “thanks, Gee.”

It was fifteen minutes later, when Frank and Gerard were making up a secret handshake when Frank heard it. The door opening, and his mother shouting “we’re home early, Frank!”

Gerard’s eyes widened and met Frank’s terrified ones. This was not good. His parents weren’t supposed to be home until seven! It wasn’t even six thirty! It was six thirty and Frank was anything but ready to talk to his parents; he was clad in only an old pair of boxers, he smelled like sex, he probably had major sex hair, and most of all, he had a very naked Gerard in his bedroom.

“Frank? Are you home?” His mother called.

“Yes,” Frank said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“Frank, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fantastic,” Frank said it with a strange amount of enthusiasm.

“Okay,” his mother said in a slightly confused voice.

Frank let out a sigh when he heard his mother’s voice retreat to the kitchen, talking to Frank’s father.

“I thought they were coming home at seven!”

“Frank, it’s okay, I’ll just leave.”

“Gerard, they’re gonna see you leave, they’re gonna question why you’re here, and they’re gonna walk up to you and you smell like sex and so do I and then they’re gonna know we had sex and my dad’s gonna piss all over us an-”

“Frank,” Gerard started, “chill.”

Frank opened his mouth to say something when Frank’s mother shouted up the stairs, “Frank, could you come downstairs and help me make dinner?”

“Ok!” Frank squeaked, he took a deep breath and turned to Gerard once more, “this is not how I want you to meet my parents.”

“What if I just left really quickly without them seeing me?”

“They’ll notice,” Frank sighed, “my house is really stupidly open concept so you can see the front door from pretty much any room in the house. And I think if you try to leave through the window you’ll just injure yourself even more.”

“Well I guess I’ll just have to meet your parents earlier than we were expecting, and under slightly different circumstances.”

Gerard got dressed and attempted to fix his hair. Frank also put on actual clothes that he hoped made him look like he didn’t have Gerard’s dick in his ass half an hour ago.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, and stepped into the hallway where the front door was without any sign of either of Frank’s parents. Wow, maybe they would actually manage to avoid this awkward encounter.

“Frank?”

Of course they wouldn’t be able to do that. Stuff like that doesn’t happen, ever.

“Hey, mom,” Frank said awkwardly, “um, this is Gerard.”

Gerard smiled, “hi, Mrs Iero.”

“Nice to meet you, Gerard.”

She had an odd look on her face as she took in Gerard’s appearance. Frank looked over at Gerard, whose vibrant hair was sticking up rather noticeably in the back and his shirt had been put on noticeably haphazardly, slightly wrinkled in the places where Frank had grabbed it. There were also visible marks on Frank’s neck and collarbones from where Gerard’s lips had been. She could definitely tell what had just happened, it was painfully obvious. Frank figured he might as well have grabbed the sharpie sitting on the table in the front hall and written ‘HIS COCK WAS JUST IN MY ASS!!!!’ across his forehead with an enormous arrow pointing directly at Gerard.

Gerard awkwardly shook Frank’s mother’s hand, when suddenly Frank saw his boyfriend’s smile falter, and a look of moderate horror appeared in his eyes. It occurred to Frank that Gerard had not washed his hands. Gerard let go quickly after that.

He cleared his throat, “um, so I was just uh, heading out now, so I’ll just be going.”

“Nonsense! I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time now,” Frank’s mother mused, “why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Every fibre of Frank’s being was screaming ‘mo _M NO_ ,’ because Frank’s dad was also home, and Frank really did not feel like having dinner with his boyfriend who he very obviously just had sex with and his incredibly homophobic father.

“Oh no, you don’t need to do that,” Gerard pressed, “I wouldn’t want you to go to all that trouble.”

“I insist, it would be our pleasure” Mrs Iero persisted.

It became very clear that Gerard was not getting out of this, so he agreed.

They made their way to the dining room, where Frank was instructed to set the table while

Gerard was going to help Mrs Iero cook dinner (after washing his hands thoroughly, of course.) .

***

Gerard was led into the kitchen by Mrs Iero, who proceeded to ask him all sorts of questions ranging from school, to his hobbies, to his family and more. Gerard sort of felt like he was being interrogated, but Mrs Iero seemed to have good intentions. Gerard was chopping up onions and peppers to put into the soup that they were going to be having when Mr Iero entered the room. He was already frowning but when he saw Gerard, he wrinkled his nose slightly and somehow made himself look angrier. Gerard decided that he would introduce himself, maybe lighten up the man’s mood slightly.

“Hi, Mr Iero,” he started timidly, “I’m Gerard.”

That was definitely _not_ a good idea, Gerard decided. Mr Iero’s cold eyes met Gerard’s, and he had a disgusted yet mildly surprised look on his face.

He merely grunted and nodded to acknowledge Gerard’s presence and sat down at the dining room table, where Frank was currently setting four places.

Gerard went to the bathroom when he had finished chopping up the vegetables. After going pee then washing his hands, he took a look in the mirror, wincing slightly at his own reflection; it was evident that he had gotten dressed in a hurry, and his hair was sticking up at the back. He attempted to fix his hair, combing through it with his fingers, until it looked somewhat presentable. He splashed cold water on his face and figured that he looked at least half decent, so he left the bathroom and made his way to the dining table, taking a seat next to Frank.

Gerard had never considered himself a fan of soup, but he had to admit, Mrs Iero’s recipe was delicious.

“So,” Mrs Iero started, directing the question at Gerard, “how did you and Frank meet?”

“Um, well, he’s in my English class, and we sat next to each other, and well, I guess we just… liked each other.”

Gerard had decided to leave out a few of the other bits; such as him having an embarrassing crush on Frank for several months, and him faceplanting onto the classroom floor in front of the entire English class. He figured that he had made himself seem like a big enough idiot already.

Frank snorted, “Gerard, I think you may have left out a few details.”

Gerard groaned, while Mrs Iero looked even more interested. Gerard snuck a glance at Frank’s father, who was staring at his bowl of half-eaten soup but seemed to be listening intently. His nose was scrunched up and he had a look of disgust on his face which made Gerard’s stomach churn.

“Like the time when you walked into the English room, made eye contact with me, tripped on a desk and fell face first onto the floor,” Mrs Iero laughed, and Gerard hid his face in embarrassment. “And the time when I went to your house to work on a project with Mikey and Pete and you walked out of the basement wearing batman pyjama pants, a Bugs Bunny shirt and cat socks.”

“Hey! Those socks are awesome!” Gerard defended, which only made Frank giggle.

They talked a little bit more about school and other things, Gerard had mentioned something about drawing, which had led to Frank gushing about Gerard’s artwork, which had led to Gerard blushing a whole lot. All in all, the meal was going surprisingly well. Gerard had almost forgot about Mr Iero’s existence until Frank’s mom had left the table to use the washroom, when he piped up.

“So, _Gerard_ ,” he snarled, “how did _you_ manage to turn my son into a _fag_?”

Frank dropped his spoon and Gerard choked a little bit on the piece of bread he had been eating.

“I- uh,” Gerard stuttered, “I didn’t- er-”

“-Dad,” Frank cut him off and spoke to his father, “he didn’t _turn_ me gay, that doesn’t happen. I was always gay. You can’t blame Gerard for this. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong?” Frank’s father scoffed, “being gay is _wrong_ , Frank! _Of course_ he’s done something wrong- so have you! Your relationship is simply _wrong_!”

Gerard somehow knew that Mr Iero was holding back slightly because of his presence. Gerard was fairly sure that if he hadn't been there, then there would have been far harsher words thrown at Frank. 

“If it was wrong it would feel wrong! If feels right, and I don’t care what you say. Gerard makes me happy and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being happy.”

“It’s not natural, Frank! It doesn’t work! The sex doesn’t work an-”

Frank snorted with laughter, “-oh, believe me, dad, the sex works.”

Mr Iero shut his mouth, and then opened it, and then closed it again, looking in between the two boys with a look of utmost _terror_ upon his face. That and pure repulsion. His eyes darted to the slightly visible marks on Frank’s neck. Gerard was sure that any father would be at least mildly nauseated at the thought of his son having sex, but the fact that it was gay sex (and Mr Iero was a raging homophobe) and his son's boyfriend was also present probably made things about 1000 times worse for the man. Gerard didn't really care though, any shred of respect he had ever had for Frank's father was gone. Gerard didn't understand how someone this judgmental, rude and closed minded could have raised someone as sweet and perfect as Frank. 

He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly Mrs Iero sauntered back into the room.

“Do you guys want dessert? I bought pie earlier,” she enthused.

There was a general consensus of yes, they all brought their dinner bowls to the kitchen, and sat down again. Once the piece of apple pie was in front of him, Gerard dug in. He needed something to distract him from the tension in the air that Mrs Iero seemed blissfully unaware of.

A few minutes after they had all finished eating, Gerard received a text from Mikey asking when he would be coming home. That was his cue to leave, and he wasn’t complaining. He didn’t want to leave Frank, he just wanted to be elsewhere so that he wouldn’t constantly feel Mr Iero’s eyes staring him down with disgust and pure malice.

Gerard thanked Frank’s parents for dinner, and walked with his boyfriend to the front door.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Frank whispered.

“It’s okay,” Gerard assured.

Frank bit his lip, “can I text you tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I just feel like I’m gonna need to text you after my dad is done lecturing me about liking guys and how I’m doomed to an eternity in hell... you get the idea,” Frank sighed.

“Well feel free to text me at anytime,” Gerard smiled, “seriously, even if it’s like three in the morning, if you’re feeling sad then you can talk to me. I can’t stand to see someone as adorable as you being sad.”

They kissed goodbye, Gerard’s hands on Frank’s waist. They didn’t want to have to stop and actually separate, but Gerard’s phone buzzed again, signalling for him to hurry up.

“Bye, Gee. I had fun,” Frank said, winking.

Gerard laughed, “me too, I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Frankie.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone read a Frerard AU based off the move Mean GIrls?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I plan to continue this story but please let me know if you are liking it so far! I'll probably update often because I'm off school right now and I'm a loser with no life.


End file.
